Come back my love
by catrod1992
Summary: When Atemu was about to enter heaven Yugi confessed his love for him but, Atemu didn't feel like belong in the world so he went to heaven. Now that a year has passed Yugi still misses Atemu and wishes he can come back. I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH
1. Chapter 1

===Yugi pov===

I looked at Atemu with teary eyes, his life points were wide open for an attack but, with that attack he will lose the duel and go to heaven. I don't want to be selfish but, I didn't want him to go I don't want him to leave. But it was his right to rest in peace and be happy, what kind of a person would I be if I were to deny him that. I wiped away the tears and sadly smiled at Atemu

"I attack directly with silent magician" I said

The silent magician attack Atemu directly making his life points drop to zero, I fell to my knees and Atemu walked up to me he placed his hands on my shoulders and I looked up at the former pharaoh. He smiled sadly at me as the tears fell from my face.

"Thank you Yugi" he said

After he said that the door to heaven open it's bright shined in the darkness of the tomb and yami I mean Atemu started to walk towards it. I looked at him sadly as more tears fell from my face, I can't believe that he was leaving.

"Atemu… wait do you have to go "I asked

He didn't answer me he just kept on walking he was about a foot away from the door, I don't know why but I ran in front of him and he stopped. He looked at me with sad eyes while I looked back at him. We stayed silent for wait seemed like forever until I spoke.

"…Stop please Atemu don't go I…I love you" I said

"I'm sorry Yugi but I have no place in this world" he said

"Yes you do you have a place here. You have a place in my heart" I said

I grabbed his hand and place it over my heart, my heart was beating faster Atemu sighed and hugged me. I began to blush, he was…warm and it was nice being in his arms. I looked at him then he kissed my forehead, I began to blush darker then he let go of me.

"I'm sorry Yugi but, I…can't" he said

He walked right pass me and enter heaven, the door immediately slammed shut letting the darkness of the tomb back int. My eyes widen in shock he…he left just like that he left. I punched the door and started to heavily cry

"Damn you please come back Atemu I love you" I yelled

Joey slowly walked up to me then he placed his hand on my shoulder, I looked at him and hugged him. He hugged me back while I crying into his chest, he slowly stroke my hair. This wasn't real, this can't be real.

"I'm sorry about Atemu, Yug" he said

"It's not fair Joey it's not fair Joey, why why did he have leave" I asked

"I guess he just didn't belong here Yug" he said

Then the ceiling started to fall, a piece almost fall on top Tristan then another just brushed Tea.

"What the hell is going on" Tristan said

"It's an earthquake" Duke said

"This tomb is gonna cave in we better get going" Malik said

We nodded our heads and started to run towards the stair case that led to the surface but, I stopped half way and turned around and run toward the millennium items.

"Yugi what are you doing" my grandpa yelled

"I have to get the millennium puzzle" I said

I got to the stone tablet of the millennium items but, when I was about to grab the millennium puzzle the stone cracked and the millennium fall into the earth. I tried to get the millennium puzzle before I lost it forever but, Joey and Tristan grabbed the back of my jacket and carried me off, I struggle to break free of their grip.

"Nooooooo I need to get the millennium puzzle" I yelled

"Are you nuts this place is going to fall on our heads" Tristan said

The tomb started to clasp in even more the last thing I saw before we left was Shadi then the tomb fell on top of him. By the time we got out everything had caved in. I got on my knees and desperately moving the rocks away trying to make a clear path, tears started to escape my eyes. Everyone looked at my sadly, this can't end I didn't want this to end.

"No this can't be it Atemu you can leave me like this please I love you" I yelled

"Yugi just gave it up you let Atemu go" Anuz said (*cough* bitch *cough*)

Then I slowly opened my eyes and realized I was back in my room, laying on my bed and staring at the aqua green ceiling. I sat up and let out a sigh, I ran a hand through my hair and looked at my hand.

/It was a dream but, if only it were truly a dream. I can't believe Atemu has been gone for a year now I really miss him/ I thought

I looked on my desk hoping to see the gold upside down pyramid but, the millennium puzzle was lost in that tomb back in Egypt. I got up from my bed and headed to the bathroom then I turned on the shower and took off my pj's and briefs. I walked under the water and started to wash my body. Not much had happen since Atemu left, during the first few weeks of his departure I was depressed and I didn't do much but, stare at my cards and stare emptily at things. Grandpa had become worried for me so he took out some money and we took a trip to Hawaii, which had helped my snap out of my depression. During the next few months I had traveled the world doing appearances, and autographs signings as the king of game which isn't easy because there are a ton of duelist that are out there and hoping to become the next king of games. After that I came back to Domino and relaxed for awhile until Kaiba started another tournament and I had to show up, luckily I didn't have to duel. And now things have quite down and that's about it but, I still felt the empty heart ache for Atemu.

/Atemu why did you had to leave I thought maybe you.../

I turned off the shower and got a towel then wrapped it around my waist I walked back to my room. I picked out some clothes for the day and started to get dress. Then I heard my grandpa calling me.

"Yugi there is someone for you waiting downstairs" he yelled

"Ok tell them I'll be down in a minute" I said

I put some hair gel in my hair then spiked it up a bit, I looked at myself in the mirror. I wore a dark violet tank top with my name printed on it with a pair of midnight black leather pants, I also wore my usual chocker collar and a few chain bracelets, and I smiled and went downstairs. I saw my grandpa reading the newspaper at his usually spot from behind the counter. He looked at me and smiled

"Grandpa I thought you said someone wanted to see me" I said

"Oh they are waiting outside for you" he said

"If it's the people from duel companies then I'm gonna kick them" I said

"It's not them but, it's one of your friends" he said

I nodded my head then went outside there I saw the last person that I thought I would see in my life.

===end of part 1===

Cat: baka no pharaoh you left Yugi all alone

Yami: hey I did not

Dark: you left you hikari all alone evil pharaoh

Yami: I'm not evil I didn't even leave Yugi it was all in the script

Hikira: ;_; so you didn't leave Yugi

Yugi: nope he didn't ^__^

Cat: is that a hicky on your neck

Yugi: *cover hicky* no I just ran into something

Dark: ohhh like the pharaoh ^_~

Yami: perverted girls get you minds off of that

Hikira: *chuckles* R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	2. Chapter 2

===Yugi pov===

I saw a woman in her early twenties, she had short brown hair with a few blond stems in it and blue eyes. She wore a light pink blouse that reviled a little too much and a mini skirt that was too mini, she wore pink platform shoes along with white knee high socks. She wore too much make up and way too much perfume, it took me awhile till I finally recognized her as my "friend" Anuz. She looked at me and smiled

"Hey Yugi long time no see" she said

"Anuz what are doing here" I asked

"I just wanted to talk, it's been awhile since we last talked" she said

"You were the one complaining that I shouldn't have let the pharaoh go because you wanted him for yourself when you knew well I…had feelings for him" I said

"I'm sorry Yugi" she asked

"It's too late for apologies Anuz" I said

"Please Yugi I am really sorry, can't we be friends" she said

Then she walked up to me and tilted my chin up, I could smell that sickening scent of cheap perfume and over brushed teeth. She had been planning this for awhile, she moved closer to my face so close that her lips were getting too close to touching me.

"Maybe we can be more" she said

I pushed her off roughly and she landed on her butt. I glared at her and wiped my lips, ew great I have to dunk myself in acid later on today. I started to walk away from her but, she quickly got up and grabbed my arm

"Yugi please we are meant to be together" she said

"What makes you think that" I growled

"After everything we've have been though" she said

"Like what" I said

"Umm well there was…" She said

I sighed heavily and pulled my arm away from her, she looked at me with fiery eyes. I guess she hadn't been doing well over the year, not that I cared. After Atemu went to Heaven Anuz started yelling at me saying I was stupid and I should have told Atemu that Tea wanted him and that have made him stay yeah right, if Atemu had the chance he would had gone mind crush on her. She was the one that pushed me into my deep depression.

"I knew you would try to hit on me Anuz, you can't even get a boyfriend for yourself so you think after a few apologies I would just go out with you" I said

"Why of course you don't have a 'girlfriend' and I don't have a boyfriend so it makes sense that we should go out" she said happily

"Eww and deal with you nonstop bitching of friendship no thanks" I said

I walked away and left Anuz dumb folded. I was walking around enjoying the usually morning routine, which was go to the cafe for my usually cup of hazelnut coffee, then meet up with Joey at the arcade and do whatever he has plan. Joey been doing pretty good, he owns his own bike shop with Tristan and it's doing pretty well. I keep getting the vibe that Joey and Tristan might be going out soon. I got to the arcade and look around for Joey, I saw him in the back corner behind a broken gun shooting game he was talking to a tall man with short brown and blue eyes. He wore a white trench coat, skin tight black pants and skin tight black turtle neck, that's Seto Kaiba for you he never seems to dress without a trench coat. I watched as Joey and Kaiba talked, Kaiba kept talking steps towards Joey making Joey back up to the wall.

/Oh great here come another fight/ I thought

Then Kaiba placed his hands on Joey waist and Joey wrapped around Kaiba neck, then their lips crashed together. My chin literally crashed to the ground.

/HOLY SHIT is that really Kaiba and Joey or two really good cosplayers / I yelled in my head

Then they broke the kiss and Joey saw me and waved a hand at me. I walked over to them with my mouth still open, I am glad that the arcade is having a slow today. I would have been embarrassed if someone were to take a picture of me like this, I got to the corner they were in and Kaiba chuckled

"Close your mouth Yugi before flies goes in" Kaiba said

"Hey Yugi what's up" Joey said

"Are you two really Joey and Kaiba" I said

"Yeah we are" Kaiba said

"Really I think the world has come to an end" I said

"No that won't happen until puppy over here wins a duel against me" Kaiba chuckled

"Hey I can kick your ass anytime" Joey yelled

"But why were you guys just kissing just now, are you two high or something" I asked

"No, kissing is just something normal couples do" Kaiba said

"Since when were you to going out" I asked

"Couple months now" Kaiba answered

"Really but, I thought you and Tristan had a thing" I said to Joey

"Nah he likes dice boy more than me besides me and him going out not happening" Joey said

I chuckled well I guess this is going to something to get use too. I looked at Kaiba and he was smiling, really really weird because I thought his face was stuck on frown mood for the rest of his life

"Anyway want to go to Kaibaland today, Seto gonna let us in for free "Joey said

"Sure I haven't been there in awhile. Any new rides" I asked Kaiba

"About five since you last been there" he said

We left the arcade and got into Kaiba's limo and headed to Kaibaland. The day past on and I mostly watched as Kaiba and Joey enjoyed each other's company even sadder was most of the theme park had couples, most were holding hands or winning prizes for each other, I felt like I was the only person in the park without someone to hold my hand or win me a cheap prize or to even comfort me after a scary rollercoaster. There was no one. Kaiba and Joey were dropping me off at the game shop around 9:00, I attempted to smile at them but, Joey could sense my emotions like some sort of mind reader.

"Yug are you alright" he asked

"Yeah I'm fine" I lied

"Come on Yug, you're not the best when you are lieing" he said

"Really I am fine" I said

"Yug if you don't tell me I'm gonna have to force it out of you" he said

"Knock it off puppy, you don't have to tell us anything if you don't want to" Kaiba said

"Thanks…and thanks again for taking me and Joey to Kaibaland" I said

"No problem it's the least I could do since I am dating your friend" Kaiba said

"I'm gonna have to get use to you being so nice" I said

"Looks like we're at the game shop Yugi" Joey said

I nodded my head and waited for the limo to start then I said my goodbyes to Joey and Kaiba and got out of the limo. I went into the game shop, it was after six so grandpa should be in the living room watching TV. I went upstairs and into the living room, grandpa was watching an old "Twilight Zone" episode

"Grandpa I'm home" I said

He turned his head and smiled at me.

"Welcome home Yugi how was your day" he asked

"Pretty good I'm gonna go up to my room now I'm pretty tired" I said

"Aren't you hungry, I made hamburgers for dinner" he asked

"Nah just tired" I said

I want into my bedroom and locked the door behind me. I fall on top of my bed and let everything out onto the pillow, I let out all the sadness, the pain, the loss everything I let everything out. I wanted so much to be with Atemu but, he… he didn't want it he didn't want my love.

"Damn it Atemu, why did you leave I thought…you loved me I really thought " I said

I felt a strong hand rubbing my back trying to clam me down. I pushed the hand away but, it only continued

"Please go away grandpa, I want to be left alone" I said

Then I felt his hot breath coming closer to me ear, my eyes widen in surprise.

/ok what the hell is with grandpa/

"I'm sorry I left you Yugi" a familiar voice said

===end of part 2===

Cat: omg I am sooooo tired

Yami: been busy

Cat: yeah I been helping out with the school play, with the mother daughter conference at the school oh and we finally got the shipment of books we order from all the way back in Sept.

Yugi: wow that's a long time

Cat: tell me about it

Dark: *grabs my chest* TREMBLE TREMBLE TREMBLE TREMBLE

Cat: ahahaahaha *runs behinds Yami* bitch I hate it when you do that

Dark: and I love that cute face you make

Yami: you're a baka Dark

Dark: yup I know that

Hikira: *sigh* R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	3. Chapter 3

===Yami or Atemu pov===

It's been about a year since I've been in heaven, something is missing. I was sitting on a by the bank of a river watching people swim or walk on the water. I sighed and looked at the millennium puzzle, I missed the person who solved the millennium puzzle he took eight years to solve out and helped me get into heaven. I wanted to stay with him but, I knew that our relationship would never work out. I sighed again and stared back at the clear blue river

"Something the matter Atemu" someone said

I turned around to see my friend Mana right behind me, she looked at me worried.

"No nothing the matter" I lied

She set right next to me, we watched the river then Mana sighed heavily

"What's the matter Atemu, you seem to be very upset lately" she said

"Nothing honest" I said

"Atemu I know when you are lieing" she said

"Well...you see the person that solved the millennium puzzle was a great person and he developed feelings for me and..." I said

I turned away because my face was growing red by the second. Mana chuckled and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"You had feeling for him as while" she said

"I wasn't sure I knew I had no place with him because I would remain a spirit if I stayed, so that's why I came to heaven but, not I just I don't know" I said

"You miss him don't you Atemu" she said

"I do, he was kind and he was unbelievably brave for someone like him, and he his eye those eyes of his were so innocent" I said

I looked at Mana and she was smiling, I blushed again and looked away.

"You probably don't want to hear about my troubles" I said

"No, I do actually I think there is a way you can be with him" she said

"But, I can't go back to him" I said

She smiled and stood up, then she held out a hand. I grabbed it and she started dragging me towards the grass lands of heaven.

"Mana where are we going" I asked

"We are gonna see your father" she said

"What for" I asked

"He knows on how you can get back to Yugi" she said

We stopped in front of a gain oak wood tree, an Egyptian pharaoh was gazing at the grass lands. He had grey hair, dark purple eyes, and grey bread. He turned his head and smiled at me and Mana.

"What brings you two here" he asked

"Should I tell him or do you want too" Mana asked

"No I will ask" I said

"What is it you wanted to asked me" My father said

"Well father…this is someone back in the world of the living that I miss dearly and…you know a way I could go back" I said

He stared at me for a few seconds then sighed heavily, he stood up he brushed himself off then looked at me.

"I do know a way to get back to the world of the living but, are you sure you want to go back" he asked

"I do father" I said

"Then follow me, Mana I am sorry but you will have to stay behind" my father said to Mana

"Aww but" she said

"I am sorry Mana only me and Atemu can go" he said

"Alright well I guess this is goodbye" she said

"Yeah I guess so" I said

She gave me a tight hug and a small peck on the cheek.

"Tell Yugi I said hi ok" she said

"I will just try to practice on your magic some more" I said

"Hey I'm getting better" she complained

She waved goodbye and I followed my father to a temple where all the god and goddess of Egypt gathered. They glanced at us once we had enter the temple. I watch as my father asked the gods if I could return to the world of the living some agree and some disagree. I told the gods that I had feeling for the person who had solved the millennium puzzle. After long hours they all agreed I could return to the world of the living.

"Ok they agree but, on one condition" my father said

"And what is that" I asked

"You can t kiss anyone else other then the solver of the millennium" he said

I nodded my head and hugged my father, he smiled and hugged my back.

"Thank you father" I said

"You're welcome, now you better get going before the gods decide to change their minds" he said

I nodded I turned around a door open out of nowhere, slow I enter it. When I got through it I appeared in Yugi's bedroom I looked around and saw Yugi laying face down on his bed crying his eyes out.

"Damn it Atemu, why did you leave I thought…you loved me I really thought " I said

My eyes soften he…he still had feelings for me. I walked over to him and rubbed his back hoping to calm him down, he pushed my hand away but I continue trying to stop my aibou from crying.

"Please go away grandpa, I want to be left alone" I said

I slowly put my mouth close to his ear, he stopped crying.

"I'm sorry I left you Yugi" I said

Yugi turned his head and looked at me, his eyes were widen in surprised. Yugi had changed over the years, he had grown more mature and he looked like he had been working out for quite awhile. But he still had those innocent eyes that I loved

"Long time no see" I said

"Atemu" he said

"Yu-

I got cut off with a punch to the face then I fell to the floor, I groaned and rubbed the sore spot. I looked at my aibou shocked but, he looked more shocked then I did.

"You're real" he said

"Of course I am but, you didn't have to hit me" I said

"Of course I did you stupid asswhole" he yelled

"Yugi I-" I said

"Did you think I would just take you back after you left me like that?" he yelled

"Yugi it was for the best" I said

His eyes widen in shock.

"What do you mean" he asked

"Yugi, if you would have lost that duel then I would be force back into millennium puzzle. Plus who knows what kind of person is looking for next magic crazy item" I said

"So you went to heaven to try to protect me" he asked

"That and if you had ever found someone you like all you would have to do was take off the millennium puzzle and…I would be left alone" I said

Then Yugi jumped on me and hugged my tightly, he put his head on the crook of my neck and started crying. I hugged him tightly and let him cry.

"I would never leave you Atemu" he said

"And I won't leave you ever again aibou" I said

He looked at me with teary eyes, I wiped a tear away and moved close so our lips were about to touch.

"I promise aibou I won't leave you" I said

"Atemu I love you" he said

"So do I" I said

We kissed each other but after a minute Yugi's body went limp. I looked at him and he had fainted, I chuckled lightly and went over to the bed. I laid us down so he was sleeping on top off my chest. I kissed his forehead and smiled.

"Good night my aibou" I said

===end of part 3===

Cat: ouch that's gotta hurt

Yami: it did hurt

Yugi: what I know how to punch someone

Dark: did Joey teach you how to punch?

Yugi: yeah he did

Hikira: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	4. Chapter 4

===Yugi pov===

I felt my head raise and fall slowly I sighed heavily and rubbed my head into the pillow. But, instead of my usually cotton soft pillow it felt hard and it was covered with something silkily. I opened my eyes to see that I was sleeping on Atemu's chest, my eyes widen in shock this was a huge surprised. I thought back to what happen last night, somehow he came back to the world of the living and he explained about why he left then we kissed each other. I blushed heavily, I broke away from my thoughts when Atemu let out a small snore. I looked at him, he had beautiful tanned skin almost sun kissed. He wore his Egyptian clothing which was a white tank top, with a large gold collar necklace which had a long dark violet cape attached to it, two gold ankh earrings hung from his ears while a gold winged crown was placed on his head. He wore a kilt with a gold belt holding it, Atemu's feet wore bare so I guess he didn't wear shoes. The most surprising thing he wore was the millennium puzzle. I slowly traced the eye of the puzzle with my index, the metal was cold and smooth. I sighed heavily and moved towards his lips.

/Please don't let this be another dream/ I prayed

I slowly kissed his lips they felt so soft and tasted so sweet kind of like a sweet candy. After a couple minutes I felt Atemu kiss back so I licked the bottom his lips begging to enter his mouth. He gladly opened his mouth and let my tongue explore his mouth. Atemu wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me deeper into the kisses. Then his tongue started to massage mine, I smirked and broke the kiss. I watched as Atemu opened his eyes, which was the same color as freshly bloomed red roses. I slowly smiled then he did.

"This isn't a dream" I said

"Of course it isn't, what would make you think that" he said

"You won't believe the numbers of times I dreamed how you came back only to realize it wasn't real" I said

"Well this is Yugi" he said

He sat up and placed a kiss on my cheek I smiled and place a kiss on his cheek also. Atemu sat on the bed and looked around the room.

"This place hasn't changed much" he said

"Yeah I have bad decorating senses" I said

"That's ok" he chuckled

He turned to look at me, he reached out and cupped my face. I sighed and rubbed his hand against my skin. His hand was soft and smooth.

"But you have grown" he said

"That's what happens when you leave someone" I said

"I know and I am sorry once again" he said

"Did I…Did I hurt you" I asked

"Oh the punch no well a little but, not so much. I didn't think you could throw a punch like that" he chuckled

"Yeah well I have been working out a lot" I said

"Really you work out" he asked

"Yup every Tuesday and Thursday" I said

"What do you do" he asked

"Well I run for about thirty minutes, then I left weights for forty-five minutes and then I hit the punching bag for thirty minutes" I said

"Wow that's really interesting and you have grown taller too" he said

"Hey I wasn't going to stay short forever" I said

Atemu chuckled and kissed my lightly on the lips, I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck. He trialed his kisses down my jaw then he kissed my neck. I let out a small moan, he smirked and kissed my neck again, I grabbed onto his shoulder.

"You have a sensitive neck don't you" he said

"Shut up" I said softly

He chuckled and kissed my neck once again, I let out another moan he was about to kiss my neck again but, our stomach started growling. I looked at him and smiled

"Hungry much" I said

"Your stomach is growling more than mine" he said

"No it isn't" I said

"I'm playing with you aibou" he said

I looked at him and my eyes began to water, Atemu quickly held my shoulder. He looked worried and concern

"Yugi what's the matter" he asked

"You called me aibou" I said

"Is there something wrong with that, if you don't like it I can call you by your name" he said

"No it's not that, it's just that…it's been so long since I heard you call me that. And I-

I started to cry on his shoulder Atemu sighed and let me cry. He gently rubbed my back up and down trying to stop the crying while saying uplifting words. I cried for some time I looked up at him and wiped away the tears, Atemu wiped away the last ones then smiled at me.

"I'm sorry aibou" he said

"It's ok, I just missed hearing you call me aibou" I said

He smiled and kissed my forehead, my stomach let out another growl in hunger, I blushed heavily and Atemu chuckled.

"Why don't we get you some breakfast first" he said

"Yeah, I bet you miss pancakes" I said

"Sure do" he said

We went downstairs and into the kitchen I saw grandpa in the kitchen making butter pancakes and blueberries along with some bacon and fresh orange juice. I sighed heavily, when ever Grandpa makes blueberry pancakes he knew that I was crying during the night then he would mention that Atemu has gone to a better place. He got a plate of pancakes and looked at me.

"Morning Yu-

Then he dropped at plate shattering it to a hundred pieces. He looked Atemu in shock, Atemu sheepishly rubbed his head.

"Uh hello Mr. Muto it's been awhile since we last saw each other" he said

"Atemu is that you" he asked

"Yes it's, well I'm back" Atemu said

"But how" he asked

Atemu started to explain everything to us while I started to set up the table, we sat at the table as Atemu finished his story. I started muching on my first pancake and crispy bacon.

"So that's what happen" Atemu said

"Well that is good to hear but," Grandpa said

Then Grandpa smashed Atemu plate of pancakes in his face, I stared at Grandpa shocked. He was glaring fire at the former pharaoh.

"Did you know what you put my grandson through" he said

Atemu looked terrified at my grandfather

"I didn't mean to I was just only-

"My grandson has been depressed every since you" he hissed

"I know but I did it to-

"To want to protect him, if you truly wanted to protect him you would act like a man and stay with him" he hissed

"Grandpa calm down you are going to give yourself a heart attack" I said

"I don't care I don't understand why you forgiven him Yugi" he said

"I forgiven him because he came back" I said

Grandpa sighed and looked at Atemu, Atemu looked like he was getting ready to run for his life. One thing you should know is you should never ever get my Grandpa on his bad side.

"If Yugi forgives you then so will I" he said

"That's good to hear" Atemu said

"But, listen to this now Atemu. If you ever leave Yugi alone then I will make the wrath of the Gods look like a little child tantrum" he threaten

Atemu chuckled nervously then looked at me, I smiled slowly. Atemu sighed and looked at my grandpa

"Don't worry I will never leave Yugi again" he said

"That's good to hear, after breakfast why don't you wash up then you and Yugi should go look for some clothes for yourself" I said

Atemu looked down at his clothes and let out a sigh, I chuckled lightly. If Atemu went out like that they would think he was going to a costume party or just plain crazy.

"That's right people don't wear this type of clothing anymore" he said

"Not unless you want people to think you need a straight jacket" Grandpa said

===end of part 4===

Hikira: too bad Atemu has to get rid of his Egyptian clothes.....CAN I HAVE THEM

Atemu: no these are mine

Cat: while can I have to cape *grabs Atemu cape*

Atemu: hey hands of the cape

Cat: *runaways with the cape* hahahaha I'm the pharaoh of Egypt now bow down before me

Atemu:*throws a shoe at me* damn Cat give me back me cape

Cat: lol ow ok here *hands back cape*

Atemu: thank you

Dark: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	5. Chapter 5

===Atemu pov===

After breakfast I helped wash the dishes and Yugi put them away. Then I took a nice hot shower, it felt great to take a shower again. There weren't any showers in heaven because no one could get dirty but, still I did miss a hot shower. Grandpa give me some clothes that were too big for Yugi, I stared at the red target boxers grandpa had giving me, I poked my head outside. Yugi was standing by the door playing with a guess an Itouch. He wore skin tight leather pants, a black tank top, his usually chocker and some metal spike bracelets. He looked at me and smiled

"What's the matter Atemu" he asked

"Well do I have to wear boxers" I asked

Yugi blushed like a rose and turned his head away, I chuckled he looked so cute like that.

"Of course you do, everyone has to wear underwear" he said

"But they are annoying" I said

"Just put on the stupid boxers" he said

"Fine but you owe me a kiss" I chuckled

I went back into the bathroom and quickly got dressed into the boxer, some sweat grey pants, and grey shirt. I left the bathroom and saw Yugi waiting outside for me. He smiled and grabbed my hand.

"Now let's fix that hair of yours" he said

We went back into the bathroom, he grabbed some cans of hair products and I knelt down, even though Yugi had grown quite a bit I was still an inch taller than him. Yugi sprayed some white foam onto his hands and started to work the stuff into my hair. He gently tugged and pulled on my hair after some time he started to spray hair spray all over my hair.

"There all done" he said

I stood up and looked at my reflection, my hair was standing up perfect. I looked at Yugi and smiled

"You did a great job" I said

"It was nothing just some moose and hair spray" he said

"Still it's better than I could have done" I said

"How did you get your hair to stand up when you where pharaoh" he asked

"I…I don't know it might have been the heat that kept it up" I answered

Yugi laughed and we left the bathroom, Yugi quickly grabbed his wallet he handed my some black tennis shoes and sock. I quickly put them on then we went into the game shop where Grandpa was sitting behind the counter.

"Bye Grandpa see you later" Yugi said

"Alright make sure you have your Iphone in case you need anything" he said

"I will" Yugi said

"Have a nice day Grandpa" I said

"Of course and watch out for the fan girls" he said

We left the shop and headed towards the bus stop. I looked at Yugi curiously

"What did Grandpa mean by watch out for the fan girls" I asked

"Well a lot of people know that I was single and well a lot of girls tried to take advantage of that" he said

"Really how" I asked

"I've been jumped a dozen times by fan girls and stalked a couple of times" I said

"I bet that won't happen anymore" I said

He chuckled and we arrived just on time at the bus stop, we got on and Yugi put in the change then we sat down in the middle of the bus.

"So what's an Iphone" I asked

"This" he said

He pulled out the Itouch the only difference was it was thicker from a regular Itouch.

"Isn't just a thicker Itouch" I asked

"Kind of but, this will let me call people plus I got a lot of apps on this thing" he said

"Really like what" I asked

"Like this one the duel calculator" he said

He touched the Iphone and it opened up a life point keeper. I looked at the thing amazed

"That must be really handy" I said

"It is, a lot of people challenge me to a duel and this thing comes in handy when I don't have a duel disk" he said

"I want one now" I said

"Ok I have a spare one back at the house, I can update it for you" he said

"That would be really great" I said

The bus stopped a couple blocks away from the mall, we got off the bus then went inside the mall. I looked around the mall had change quite a bit, the whole place had been redesigned and there were some new stories I never even heard of.

"So where should we start" I asked

"How about Hot Topic, they are having a sell on leather pants" he said

"Good I still like leather pants" I said

"You don't like boxers but yet you like leather pants" he said

"Boxers are annoying ok" I said

Yugi chuckled then we went upstairs and over to Hot Topic. I looked around there were several displays of clothing with "New Moon" on them, one had "Alice in Wonderland", and the rest were random.

"Hey Yugi why are they so many 'New Moon' things? Is it really popular?" I asked

"Yeah girls are in love with the 'Twilight' saga" he answered

"What's 'Twilight'" I asked

"It's a book slash movie where a girl falls in love with a vampire who can read mind. Strange thing is Edward the vampire can't read Bella the girl mind" he said

"And people like this book" I said

"Yeah I could related to the New Moon book" he said

"So what's 'New Moon" about" I asked

"Ok it's about Edward leaving Bella because he wants to protect her. Bella goes into this deep depression she then realizes then she can kind of see Edward when she is in danger. So she gets a couple bike and asks her childhood friend Jacob to help her fix the bikes. After they fix the bikes and rides them Jack start ignoring Bella, Bella figure out that Jack is a werewolf and that a vampire named Victoria is out to kill her because Edward had killed her mate" he explained

"Hmm this sounds familiar" I said

"Hey I got out of my depression faster than Bella" he complained

I chuckled and started to look through the clothes, I had found several shirt that had this women named "Lady Gaga". I pulled out the shirt and showed it to Yugi.

"Yugi who is this" I asked

"That's Lady Gaga a really good artist" he answered

"Really what does she sing" I said

"Well there's the new song 'Telephone', 'Paparazzi', 'Poker Face', 'Bad Romance' and my favorite 'Love Game'" he said

"Do you have that song" I asked

"Yeah it's on my Iphone" he said

He pulled out his Iphone and tapped on it a few time.

'Let's have some fun this beat is sick. I wanna take a ride on your disco stick. Let's have some fun this beat is sick. I wanna take a ride on your disco stick' Lady Gaga singed

"What the hell is a disco stick" I asked

"I think you know" he laughed

I blushed and chuckled, what a strange women Lady Gaga is but, the music did sound really good. Yugi started to sing the song and it sounded it ever better.

"Let's play a love game, play a love game. Do you want love, or you want fame are you in the game. Through the love game. Let's play a love game, play a love game. Do you want love, or you want fame Are you in the game' through the love game" he singed

After the song end I started clapping, Yugi smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Wow great singing" I said

"Thank you, here I found something I thought you would like" he said

He handed me some clothes and I went into the dressing room. I put on a crimson red tank top that said "And the Buffy staked the Edward. The End", Yugi also picked out some black leather pants with chains attacked to the hips. I put on the clothes and walked out and Yugi started to blush when he saw me

"What do you think" I asked

"I think-

Then three girls pushed Yugi out of the way, the smiled and giggled at me. Their hair looked like they dyed it blond way too many times and they looked like they have been using the spray on tan too much also.

"So I told you he was here" One of them said

"No way it is him, it's like the King of Games" another one said

"I'm not the king of game" I said

"But you are him, like OMG you look really great in those clothes" the last one said

"Do you have a like girlfriend" another asked

"No but I-

"That's great can we have like your phone number" the other girl asked

Yugi pushed them out of the way and glared at the girls, they girls started at Yugi for a moment and started to take a few back.

"Back off" he hissed angrily

They looked at Yugi for a moment they took off, He grabbed my hand and took me back into the dressing room. I smiled and chuckled lightly

"Wow you scared those girls just by glaring at them" I said amazed

"Yeah I learned from you" he said

I smiled and give him a kiss on the lips. We continued to shop in Hot Topic I found some bracelets and other accessories that I liked. Yugi mostly picked out the clothes, which I liked except the one that say 'I'm taken so back off' but I laughed at it. After shopping at Hot Topic, me and Yugi went into the food court.

"So what would you like to eat" Yugi asked

"How about burgers I miss the taste of a good cheese burger" I said

"Ok" he chuckled

We went over to Queen Burger, I order a large with fries and a vanilla milkshake while Yugi order a chesses burger with a coke. We got our food and sat at a table.

"Gezzz Atemu I know you haven't had a burger for a year but, that doesn't mean you can eat whatever or do you want to get fat" Yugi complained

"Hey you try being in heaven for a year and tell me that you don t miss a cheese burger" I said

He laughed and we started to eat. When I was half way through my burger Yugi spoke out

"Hey Yami you got some ketchup on you" Yugi said

"Where" I asked

"I'll get it" he said

He grabbed a napkin and wiped the ketchup from my face. I smiled and thanked him, Yugi smiled and took a drink from his cup.

"So what do you wanna do after this" I asked

"Hmm I heard that they put in some new games in the arcade" he said

"Sounds great we should go" I said

===end part 5===

Cat & Dark:*staring at each other*

Hikira: what are you two doing this time?

Cat: having a staring contest first one to blink has to do dish for a week

Yami: how long have you girls been at?

Dark: I think about 4 hours now

Atemu: don't your eyes hurt?

Cat: no I'm not wearing my contacts or glasses so it doesn't matter

Dark: lol you're a blind bat

Cat: shut up I can still see…sort of

Yugi: I feel sorry for hikira you have a weird yami and aibou

Hikira: you get use to it after a while

Cat: you blinked now do dishes

Dark: did not you blink first you should do the dish

Cat: no way it's your turn anyway

Dark: is not it's yours

Cat: *tackles Dark*

Hikira:*sigh* R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	6. Chapter 6

===Yugi pov====

After me and Atemu finished eating our burgers. Atemu went to the bathrooms and quickly changed into one of the outfit he got it was the red shirt and the pants with chain, he also put on a couple bracelets and a black choker collar. Then we went over to the arcade in the mall. When we got there and we saw the whole place jammed packed. Me and Atemu held hands so we wouldn't get lost. Atemu looked curiously at each game, it's been awhile since we both have been here. Last time the arcade didn't have this many games stations and I think they added a few more Dance Dance Revolution games, good thing it was dark in here so nobody would be able to tell who I or Atemu was.

"Wow this place is a lot bigger then I remember" Atemu asked

"Yeah I know, there's so many games" I said

"Which ones should we try" he asked

"I don't know there too many to choose from" I said

"Why not the motorcycle game" he said

"Sure it sounds fun" I said

We exchanged a few bills for some coin and went over to the motorcycle game, Atemu got on the motorcycle game and I put in the coins and got on another. We waited for the green light to go, Atemu kept on pressing on the gas making the engine roar to life. The green come on and Atemu took off in a flash making him in first place while I was in fourth. The race was coming very close I was on Atemu's tail and we were on our last round, it came down to the final turn Atemu pressed on the gas and slid off course, I slow down and turn then I passed the finished line. Atemu growled in defeat.

"Damn it I could have won" he hissed

"Sore loser" I chuckled

Then we saw people rushing past us, we looked at them curiously and went to where they were going. People were cheering two people playing DDR, one of them was a young teenage boy and another was a person I did not want to see, Anuz. She kept jumping and laughing while the boy tried his best to keep up with her. The song ended and Anuz cheered in victory.

"Ha I win" she cheered

"Come on Atemu lets go before Anuz sees us" I said

"Alright" he said

"OMG YUGI IS THAT YOU" Anuz yelled

Everyone turned and looked at us, I could see in their eyes they knew it was the king of games. Some of the girls started screaming, I grabbed Atemu hand.

"Run" I said

We ran out of the arcade everyone started chasing us, I looked behind us and saw that Anuz was leading the crowd of duelist and I think yaoi fans and they weren't that far behind us. I turned a corner and a few of them slid on the floors, Atemu chuckled and we hid in a store. We took in a our breath and panted heavily

"Does that happen a lot" he asked

"Almost every time I go out" I said

"Is it me or is this place too quite" he asked

I looked at which store we were in, the carpet were a dark red and the walls were lined up with bras and panties it was a Victory Secret all of the girls were looking at us and they started screaming their lungs out.

"Oh my god it's the king of games" a red head screamed

"Get him" another red head said.

Atemu grabbed my hand and we ran out of the stairs, we went down on an up escalator people moved out of the way. Atemu skipped the last few steps and caught me. Then we ran past the candy stand.

"Hang on" I said

I quickly bought a bag of round colorful gumballs, the duelist found us and we took off in a different direction.

"What is the gum for" Atemu panted

"This" I said

I ripped opened the bag and let the gums fall onto the floor, the fan girls and the duelist started tripping. Atemu chuckled and held me hand then I saw the movie theater right in front of us, I pulled Atemu over to the cashier and got out my wallet.

"What movie" he asked

"Whatever is playing two adults" I said

"Ok there you" he said

He gave us the tickets and i gave him the money. Me and Atemu ran inside before anyone could see us. We ran over to the theater then we sat down in the middle and we were panted heavily.

"I think we lost them" Atemu said

"I'm sure hope so, did we lose anything" I said

Atemu checked his bag and counted everything up, he smiled and looked at me.

"Nope nothing is missing" I said

"That's good" I said

"Does this happen often" he asked

"Yeah, one time I had to hide in a dumpster" I said

"Ew" he said

"Yeah that wasn't fun, but it keeps me in great shape" I said

"That's good, anyway what the movie are we going to see" he asked

I grabbed the tickets and read them, it was a 3D movie I smiled.

"Looks like we are watching a Clash of the Titians in 3D" I said

"The old one" he asked

"The did a re make, they preview to it looked pretty good" I said

"What about the glasses" he asked

"I will go get them" I said

I went out of the theater and went up to the pop corn stand, I told them that I had forgotten to get my 3D glasses and they gave me two pair of the glass. I went back into the theater I sat on my seat and handed Atemu his glasses, he opened the small package and looked at the glasses.

"I thought 3D were red and blue" he asked

"They were but they changed them" I said

"Wow a lot has changed it a year" he said

"I know" I said

"I remember someone owning me a kisses" he chuckled

"Oh I almost forgot" I joked

I turned to Atemu and place a small kiss on his cheek, chuckled and grabbed my waist and sat me on his lap.

"Atemu" I gasped

"Nobody is in here" he said

"But still" I said

Atemu placed a kiss on my neck and I shiver then he placed a kiss on my lips. I smiled and started to kiss him with deep passion, I heard him chuckle he wrapped his arms around me pulling more into the kiss. Atemu begged to enter my mouth and I let him then we heard someone clear their throat, we broke the kiss and saw that it was Anuz and she looked pissed.

"Yami you are back" she said

"I know" he said

"But what are you two doing" she asked

"Were kissing so back off" Atemu said

"But Yami I thought you said that you like me, I mean I am a lot better at kissing and even more" she said

"Ew no I never said anything that I liked you Anuz, I am in love with my aibou" he said

"So back off Anuz, Atemu is mine" I said

Atemu held me protectively and put his head on my shoulder while I glared at Anuz. Anuz started fuming she glared at me with pure jealously and Atemu with lust.

"Fine I hated you two anyway" she said

She left and I chuckled, Atemu looked at my curiously.

"What's so funny" Atemu asked

"I just thought how Anuz really pissed off was "I said

He chuckled and kissed my neck which made my left arm go numb, I tried to push Atemu away but he just kissed the spot again.

"Don't do that" I asked

"What this" he said

He kissed my neck again and I got goose bumps. Then everything went dark and the previews began to start. Atemu sighed with disappointed and placed me back on my seat. He kissed my neck again and I shivered

"Ah Atemu not there" I complained

"Ok" he said

He gave me a kiss on the lips and we began to watch the movie.

===end of part 6===

Cat: I feel sick

Dark: I swear it has to be the taco bell from last night

Yami: you had taco bell

Cat: yeah and I felt like throwing up after I ate it

Yugi: maybe you have food poisoning

Hikira: I wouldn't be surprised

Dark: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	7. Chapter 7

===Atemu pov===

Me and Yugi walked back to the game shop after we finished watching "Clash of the Titians". The movie was amazing the effects and the 3D were just too great to put to words. But, what was more amazing was the smaller boy next to me, whenever the movie got boning I would snuggling my little aibou, giving kisses to his sensitive neck. When me and aibou arrived back at the game shop, we saw Grandpa sitting behind the counter reading the newspaper. He looked up at us and smiled, Yugi quickly covered the hickeys I had given him.

"Hey Grandpa I'm feeling tried so I'm gonna head upstairs now" he said

He tried to run past him but grandpa caught the back of his shirt. He looked at Yugi with an I-know-you-are-hiding-something-so-tell-me-right-now look.

"Yugi why are you covering you neck" he asked

"No reason" Yugi said

"Then move your hand" he said

"You see I have this uh…rash that's right and it's looks uh really nasty..I am sure you don't want to see it"Yugi lied

"Yugi move your hand or else" he asked again

"Ok" he said

Yugi moved his hand and grandpa saw the hickeys, he started glaring at me and I took a step back.

"Atemu come here" he said

I slowly walked up to the counter, I stopped when I was only three feet away from Grandpa. Yugi looked at me with a worried look.

"Atemu did you give Yugi this hickeys" he asked

"…yes sir" I answered

"I'm fine with hickeys but, don't have sex in this house" he said

Yugi blushed badly and rushed upstairs, Grandpa let out a small laugh then I smiled, he looked at me and smiled.

"So, how was the mall" he asked

"Pretty good, only bad part we got cashed by fan girls" I said

"Yeah that usually happens sometimes" he said

"I don't get how Yugi does it all the time" I said

"He got use to it after the first few times, he told me once that one of the fan girls stole his underwear" he said

"How did they do that" I asked

"Probably had his suit case unpacked and a maid stole it" he said

I chuckled lightly, Yugi seemed to have grown up so much. It was hard to believe that Yugi use to be the small innocent boy I use to protect.

"Atemu do you know what today is" Grandpa asked me

"No" I answered

"It's Yugi's nineteenth birthday" he said

"What, it's already his birthday" I said

"Yes, did you forget" he asked

"Umm well no I just didn't realize that it was today" I said

"Well I gave you some money and you can go find a present for Yugi" he asked

"Thank you" I said

He nodded his head and gave me fifty dollars before I ran out the door Grandpa called my named.

"Atemu before you go" he said

I turned around and looked at him, he walked up to me with a cap and sunglasses in hand.

"Wear these, unless you want to get chased by fan girls" he

"Thank you" I said

I put on the cap and sunglasses. I quickly ran out of the store looking for a gift for my aibou. I looked around town and I couldn't find the perfect gift for Yugi. I thought about getting him some flowers but, they were too predictable. Then I thought about getting him some duel monster cards but, that would also be predictable.

/damn it even finding gifts in the future is just as hard in the past/ I thought

I passed by a window and I saw the perfect gift for Yugi plus it was also within in my prince rang. I went into the store and paid for it. I asked the clerk to gift wrap it for me and he did it for free. I walked back outside with a small gift box in hand.

"Alright Yugi really going to like this" I said

"Hey Atemu" someone said

I turned my head to see........ To see Kaiba and Joey (haha did you guys think it would be Anuz). They walked up to me while holding each other's hands. I looked at them in surprised.

"How did you guys know it was me" I asked

"You're taller than Yugi" Kaiba said

"So how did you get back, I mean we saw you leave for the afterlife" Joey said

"Long story short, I asked the gods if I could come back and they said yes" I explained

"That's good to hear, I will be looking forward to our next duel" Kaiba said

"Seto Seto, the guy never changes" Joey said

I nodded my head and I realized Kaiba and Joey were holding hands instead of getting close to kill each other.

"Hang on a minute, I thought you two hated each other" I said

"Yeah well everything changed when Seto asked me out" Joey said

"I had some feeling that you two would go out sooner or later" I said

"Anyway what are you doing out" Kaiba asked

"Well I almost forgot that today was Yugi's birthday until Grandpa remind me, so I went out a got him a gift" I explained

"Well that's nice tell Yugi that me and Seto will gave his gift tomorrow" Joey said

"Ok see you guys later" I said

"Bye Atemu" they said

Then I ran off again, I turned a corner and ran into to someone knocking me to the ground. Then the person hugged me and rubbed their head into my chest

"oh Atemu your finally away from Yugi" the person

I looked at the person it was Anuz, I pushed her off, stood up and grabbed the gift. Anuz quickly got up and grabbed my wrist. I turned and glared at her.

"Don't every try to touch me" I hissed

"Come on Atemu I always knew you like me better then that little brat Yugi" she said

"No I hate you and I love Yugi" I said

"But, I want you to be mine we just ran into each other which means it's out fate to be together" she said

"That's not fate Anuz, you were just stalking me" I said

"I was not, Atemu I want you and you will be mine" she hissed

Then she tried to kiss me then a voice in my head, it sounded it just like my father.

/you can't kiss anyone else other then the solver of the millennium/ he said

I cover my lips with my hand and Anuz kissed it. After she broke the kiss I slapped her in the face, leaving a red imprint of my hand on her face. She gasped and looked at me surprised

"Listen to me Anuz, I am in love with Yugi and I care for him deeply than anyone else so stop trying to come after me" I said

After that I headed back to the game shop with my gift in hand.

===end of part 7===

Cat: ohhh Atemu slapped a bitch

Dark: alright high five

Yami: *high fives Dark* thanks

Hikira: *chuckles* so how did it feel

Yami: great only problem is my hand hurts, I feel like I slapped a brick wall

Yugi: ohh my poor yami *kisses Yami's hand*

Yami: that feels alright better now

Cat: *smiles* R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	8. Chapter 8

===Yugi pov===

After I finished taking a hot shower and got dressed into some loose clothing, I headed downstairs hoping to see Atemu. But I only found Grandpa in the kitchen. He was making homemade burgers with some of his famous homemade French fries. He looked and me and smiled, I smiled back at him

"Hey Grandpa, do you know where Atemu is" I asked

"I asked him to go pick up my medicine for me" he said

"Really, when did he leave" I asked

"He left when you got in the shower" he said

"Great, it's going to take forever to get your meds" I said

"Did you say something Yugi" he said

He looked at me with a sly smiled and I shiver, I hated when Grandpa would like at me with that smiled.

"No I didn't say anything" I said quickly

"That's what I thought" he said

Grandpa handed me two plates, I went into the dining room and placed the plates down. I went into the kitchen and got out a couple cans of sodas. Atemu walked in, he was rubbing his hand and he looked annoyed. I smiled then walked up to him, he broke away from his thoughts and looked at me.

"Welcome home" I said

"Thank you" he said

"What happened to your hand" I asked

"Oh, I slapped Anuz" he said

"Really" I said

"Yeah, she tried to kiss me and I slapped her. Sadly I think I broke my hand" he said

"Oh you poor thing, let me see your hand" I asked

He held out his hand and I looked it, his hand was swelling a bit but looked pretty fine. I pulled him over to the kitchen and got out a ice pack. I gently placed it on his hand and he let out a small hiss in pain. I looked at him and smiled. I helped him take off his cap and sun glasses. I kissed his hand and smiled.

"Next time let me go get Grandpa's medicines" I said

"Oh uh sure thing" he said

"Are you ok" I asked

"Yeah I am fine I uh just missed Grandpa's homemade burgers" he said

I chuckled and we went into the dining room, Grandpa had already started eating. We sat down and started to eating, it was really great having Grandpa's homemade burgers. He made them better than any other fast food restaurant. I was half way through my meal until Grandpa spoke up

"Yugi do you remember what today is" he asked

"Umm its Friday isn't it" I said

"Try thinking about it some more" he chuckled

"Ummm let see it June fourth oh it's my birthday" I said

Atemu chuckled, I looked at him and he pulled out a box from his pocket then handed me the box. I looked at him surprise and he smiled

"Happy birthday" he said

"Thank you" I said

I open a gift and pulled out a black leather chocker with a gold Ankh on it. I looked at him with slight tears in my eyes, he got up from his seat and helped me put on the chocker. It fit just perfectly

"Atemu it's beautiful" I said

"I knew you would like it, it looks very nice on you" he said

We were about to kiss until Grandpa clear his throat and we looked at him, he was glaring daggers at Atemu and Atemu slowly went back to his seat. He slowly ate a few fries and I chuckled softly.

"Sorry Grandpa" I said

"Now how about some cake" he said

"That would be great" Atemu said

Grandpa got up and went into the kitchen a minute later he bought in the cake. The cake was a small round with white frosting and blue frost edges. The cake had purple frosting that read "Happy ninetieth birthday Yugi". Grandpa placed nineteen blue candles and lit them, I smiled as they sang happy birthday to me. I blew out the candles and Atemu started clapping, Grandpa cut a slice of cake. He handed me one, then Atemu, then himself.

"So Yugi, what did you wish for" Grandpa said

"It's bad luck to tell your birthday wish" I said

Atemu chuckled then the phone ranged, Grandpa got up and answered it. He talked for a few minutes and came back.

"Yugi, I have to go to the museum for a bit" he said

"What for" I asked

"Don't know but they said it was really important" he said

"Alright, be safe Grandpa" I said

"And Atemu no more hickeys on my grandson" he said

I blushed heavily and Atemu quietly chuckled, Grandpa left and we finished our slice of cake. I wiped my face and sighed happily, Atemu started picking up the dished and I helped him. I placed the rest of the cake in the fridge and put away the clean Atemu wished. I wiped my forehead and smiled.

"So what do you want to do now" I asked

"It's your birthday, what would you like to do" Atemu asked

"Hmm wanna play on the wii" I asked

"Of course" he said

We went upstairs into the living room and I got the wii set up, I picked out wii sports I gave Atemu his remote and grabbed one for myself.

"Is your hand ok" I asked

"Yes, it feels a lot better" he said

"That's good, ready" I asked

He nodded his head, I picked a game of tennis. I hit the ball and Atemu swat it back to me. This went back and forth yet no one had score yet. I started sweating and so did Atemu, we both took off our shirts so it would be easier to move around in.

"Good damn it, just miss the damn ball" I said

"Hahaha I am not going to miss it" he laughed

"Miss miss miss" I said

I was hoping that I could jinx him or something, I took a step sideways so I could hit the ball, Atemu moved making me fall on him. We landed on the floor with me on Atemu. I sighed heavily and rested my head on him.

"Who scored" I asked

"Don't know" he said

He made me looked at him, he had a playful smirk on his face. I moved up to gently place a kiss on his lips. Atemu kissed me back and hugged me tightly.

===Anuz pov===

I waited until it got dark to the game shop, if Yami was really back he would be staying with that stupid brat Yugi. I saw the light on in the living room. I looked around, no one was around to see me. I smirked and climbed towards the window, I looked inside and I just wanted to scream bloody murder. Inside that brat Yugi was kissing Yami and they had no shirts on, Yami was underneath Yugi and they were both sweating. I bit my tongue hard enough to make myself bleed.

Yami moved around so he was on top of Yugi, he broke the kiss and slowly moved toward the middle of his chest. Then a loud voice boomed and the jumped up in fear. I fell from my spot and cut my hand on something. I landed on my butt and hid.

"What is going on here" the person said

I recognized the voice as Grandpa.

"Nothing Grandpa, we were just playing on the wii" Yugi said

"Really, then why are you two shirtless" he asked

"We just got hot and sweaty" Yami said

I growled angrily and ran away, that Yugi he is going to pay for taking Yami away from me. I chuckled softly, there was just one person that could help me with the job.

===end of part 8===

Cat:*playing with a cat toy* meow

Hikira: aibou did you get into the catnip

Cat: meow no I am really bored

Yami: so you play with cat toys

Cat: what they are fun *cat ears pop out*

Dark: *chuckles* I love the meow meow

Cat : meow

Dark: *hugs cat* awww you so cute when you like this

Hikira: *chuckles* R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	9. Chapter 9

===Yugi pov===

The next morning I woke up to find myself in Atemu's arms again, I smiled gently and placed a small kiss on his forehead. Atemu smiled and hugged me closer to him, I chuckled and nuzzle his neck.

"Morning" he said

"Good morning, how did you sleep" I asked

"Pretty good and you" he asked

"Great" I said

Atemu sat up and stretched his muscles, he rolled his neck around cracking some of his bones. He looked at me and smiled, then I smiled back at him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him, I smiled and placed a smile kiss on his forehead.

"Is that my good morning kiss" he asked

"Yes" I chuckled

"I would like another please" he said

I chuckled again and placed another kiss on his lips, Atemu kissed me back with fiery passion. I smiled and kissed him back, Atemu tongue licked the bottom of my lips. I opened my mouth and let in the wet muscle, Atemu's tongue started to massage mine I broke the kiss and gasped for air. Atemu's assaulted my neck and I arched my broke.

"Hey you two I hope you are awa-

We turned our heads to see my grandpa stunned, I began to blush heavily at the piston he had caught us in. A second passed and my grandpa turned red with anger.

"Atemu" he growled

"We were only kissing, honest" Atemu fearfully said

"You have a three second head start" he said

"Grandpa" I whined

"Just kidding, a couple friends of yours are here to see you" he said

I nodded my head, Me and Atemu quickly got dressed and headed over to the kitchen. I saw Kaiba and Joey, drinking a cup of coffee and eating some doughnuts. They looked at me and smiled at me.

"Happy belated birthday" Joey said

"Thanks guys" I said

"We brought some doughnuts over" Kaiba said

Atemu mouth watered at the word of doughnuts. I chuckled lightly, Atemu got out a chocolate doughnut and ate it happily. I smiled and sat down. Grandpa handed me a cup of coffee. I thanked him and put a couple spoon of sugar and cream in it. Joey reached into his back pocket and pulled out an envelope. He handed it to me, I opened it and my eyes widen in shock.

"What no way" I said

I handed the envelope to Atemu, he read it and looked at Kaiba and Joey. Kaiba chuckled and leaned back into his seat.

"Please tell me this is a joke" he said

"Nope, me and Seto got you an apartment and ten thousand dollars for your birthday" Joey said

"Guys, that's a bit too much for a birthday present" I said

"What you don't like it Yugi" Kaiba said

"I like it but, it's a bit too much" I said

"Come on Yugi, you've been living with grandpa for a little too long. I think it might be time for you to move out" Joey said

"I don't know" I said

"I think it might be good" Atemu said

I sadly looked at the envelop, sure I had been planning out moving out soon but I was worried for my grandpa. What if something happen to him while I was gone, he isn't at the best of health at times. Grandpa placed his hand on my shoulder, I looked up at him and he smiled.

"I think it would be nice for you to move out" he said

"I don't know, I am worried for you" I said

"Yugi, I am not a helpless old man as you think I am. I can handle myself" he said

"Still, I just want to make sure you will be ok" I said

"Don't worry, I will be fine, plus you can always visit me" he said

"Alright since everything is settled the moving truck will come around two" Kaiba said

Kaiba and Joey got up from their seats and left the dining room leaving me dumb folded. Atemu chuckled lightly and grabbed another doughnut.

"Did that just happen" I said

"Yeah it did" Atemu said

I took in a deep breath and let it out .I couldn't believe that I was moving out of my home, it was kind of odd but good at the same time.

"Yugi are you ok" grandpa asked

"Yeah I'm fine it, i can't believe that I'm moving out" I said happily

"Don't worry so much Yugi, it's one of the first steps in your life" he said

"Thanks grandpa" I said

"Now go get packing, you don't want to be late for the movers" he said

I smiled at Grandpa and he smiled back at me, Atemu stood up and held out his hand.

"Come on we have to start packing" he said

I grabbed his hand and we ran upstairs. We started to pack our clothes and other things, we also started finding things we haven't seen for quite some time like Simon and some old stuff animals. I was packing clothes while went though some things.

"Hey Yugi what this" Atemu asked

I turned around and saw a small black book, Atemu looked at me with a playful smirk.

"Where did you find that" I asked

"Under the bed, is this what I think it is" he asked

"Give to me" I said

He smirked and held it away from me, I tried to take it from him back he wouldn't let me. He open up the book and started to laughing heavily. I tried to tackle him but he stepped out of the way, he flipped another page and laughed again

"Yugi you look so cute" he said

Then he showed me the picture, it was my in a pink French maid's outfit complete with a cat bell collar. I was blushing heavily and glaring to the side. I tried to get the book out of his hands but he pulled his arms up, damn it that jerk.

"So cute aibou" he said

"Shut up, I was dared to wear that" I said

"Let see what other picture are in here" he said

I tackled him to the floor and I tried to take back the picture book while Atemu was laughing his lungs out.

"Come on gave it back so I can burn them" I said

"No way, I'm going to keep these" he said

Atemu sat on me and continue to look at the pictures. I tried to push him off but, he would only bounce on me. I growled and attempted defeat,

"Atemu get your butt off of me" I said

"Nope, you make a good seat" he said

"Get your fat butt off of me" I whined

"Hey my but isn't fat, it's all muscle" he said

"Fat butt, fat butt" I said

"Maid outfit, maid outfit" he said

"Grrr GRANDPA" I yelled

"Ok ok, I'll get off but, explain to me about this picture" he said

===end of part 9===

Cat:*giggling*

Yugi: grr Yami why did you have to show that picture to them

Yami: because you looked so cute

Dark: that reminds me of the funny picture of aibou and Hikira

Hikira: don't show those

Dark:*show a pic of Cat and Hikira wearing puffy dress* see aren't they cute

Hikira & Cat: Dark *tackles Dark* give that back

Dark: hahaha no way

Yami: *chuckles* R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	10. Chapter 10

===Atemu pov===

I showed Yugi the picture and he blushed heavily, it was a picture of me dressed as pharaoh. I was looking down and from the seer point of view they were looking up at me.

"It's a picture of you that I drew last year after…you left" he answered shyly

I got off of Yugi and sat down next to him, Yugi sat up and hugged his knees. I continued to stare at the picture studying it more closely. The drawing looked like it had been draw with some sort of chalk and light used pencils. The expression on the pharaoh was unknown, it was like he couldn't decide on something life changing. A gently breeze was making the pharaoh clothes and hair move in a soothing way. I looked on the back of the picture and there was a poem. I started to read it out loud.

"My dearest Atemu even though you left for the eternal rest, I will never forget you and I'll never stop loving you. We had discovered that you were a king in a past and a symbol of Ra but, to me you were my king, you are my personal Ra. Without you I feel like the sun will never shine and the happiness will never come back. But I had to do what made you happy and if going to heaven made you happy then…I should be happy too. If I could make another wish it would be this. Come back pharaoh…Come back my Ra...Come back my love" I said

I looked at Yugi and he was blushing a bright pink, I gently held his shoulders and he looked at me. I could see that he was crying, not much but still there were tears in his eyes.

"Did you write this too" I asked

"Yeah" he said

"It was very beautiful" I said

"It's nothing" he said

"Did these words come from your heart Yugi" I asked

"Yes" he answered

"And did your hands created this beautiful drawing too" I asked

"Yes" he answered softly

I moved over to Yugi and gently cupped his face between my hands, I moved so our lips gently touched each other. Yugi wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed me.

"So I am your Ra Yugi" I asked

"Yes" he said

"Well Yugi, you are also my personal god aibou" I said

I pressed our lips together this time with more passion, Yugi pushed me down onto the floor. I chuckled and wrapped my arms around his petit waist. I licked the bottom of his lips asking, no pleading to let me into his sweet mouth. Yugi let out a soft moan and let me in, our tongues soon began to battle each doing our best to reach each other's mouth. We broke the kiss and Yugi panted heavily

"I love you Atemu" he said

"I love you too Yugi and I promise I am also going to be with you" I said

I rolled over so that I was on top of Yugi, he chuckled and kissed me again. Our tongues battles once more this time aibou won the fight. I let him explore my mouth in a curious and shy manor, we broke the kiss and I started to assault his neck.

"Oh God Atemu ha not there" he moaned

I smirked and was about to tease him more until someone started knocking on the door.

"Yugi Atemu, the movers are here" he said

I growled and glared madly at the door. Yugi chuckled, I got up and helped my aibou onto his feet. Yugi placed a kiss on my cheek and smiled

"Come on, the sooner we move the sooner we can kiss alright" he said

"Right, I swear if we get interrupted one more time I am going to lose it" I said

Then the movers came into the room, Yugi told them about that stuff that need heavy lifting and ect. We got our stuff and loaded it into a truck. Yugi gave his grandfather a hugged and wiped away a few tears.

"Well this is it grandpa" he said

"Yugi, you are just moving into an apartment, not moving out of the country" Grandpa chuckled

He looked at me and I gave him a hug, he also shook my hand. He looked at me serious in the eyes.

"I want you to take care of my grandson alright" he said

"I promise to take care of him" I promised

"Good because if anything happens to him, I am going to hunt you down and well you understand my point" he chuckled

"Grandpa, stop threatening my boyfriend" Yugi whined

"Ok, just be careful you two" he said

"We will, just call us if you need anything grandpa" Yugi said

We gave grandpa one last good bye hug and got into a limo. The driver started up the limo and he headed towards the apartment. Yugi opened the window and waved a farewell to his grandfather.

===Yugi pov===

The limo stopped in front of a beautiful building, it was hard to believe this was an apartment instead of a five star hotel. The driver opened the door and we got out, me and Atemu stared at the building amazed. It was ten stories high and was decorated like an expensive hotel.

"Is this the right place" Atemu asked

"Yes, Minster Kaiba told me Mr. Mutou apartment is number twenty three, it will be on the sixth floor" the driver said

"Alright" I said

"Here is the keys to you apartment" he said

The driver gave me the keys and we went inside then went over to elevator. We went inside and Atemu pressed the six button, I leaned against the wall I looked at Atemu. He had a look in his eyes and I smiled.

"What's the matter Atemu" I said

"Nothing, just staring at the sexy boy in front of me" he said

"Really" I said

"Of course" he said

The elevator stopped and I was the first to get off, I wasn't looking where I was going so I had knocked into somebody. Knocking us both to the ground

"Ow sorry about that" the person said

"No, it was my fault" i said

Atemu helped me up and we looked at the person, it was a woman in her early twenties she had purple bangs and black hair that was past her waist. Her eyes were the same color as her bangs, a man helped her onto her feet and she dusted herself off. The man had short brown hair and green eyes the guy also had a tan, he looked at me then at Yami.

"Hi you must be the new neighbor my name is Sakura, this here is my boyfriend Edward" she said

"Oh my name is Yugi and this is Atemu" I said

We shook hands each other's hand then she smiled. Edward held Sakura hand and whisper something into her ear, she blushed and looked back at us.

"So is Atemu your boyfriend" she said

"Umm yeah is there something wrong with that" I asked

"No no I like yaoi couples, anyway it was nice to meet you two" she said

"Nice to meet you" Atemu said

"If you need any help, we are in apartment twenty" Edward said

"Thanks" I said

They went into the elevator and waved bye. Atemu and I smiled and went into our new home.

===end of part 10===

Cat: *screaming*

Yami: please tell me something scared her

Cat: *breathing heavily*

Dark: nope

Hikira: aibou relax

Cat: *shaking* can't can't can't I don't think I can

Yugi: what happen

Cat: *breathing heavily*

Yami: I am gonna mind crush her if it's something stupid

Cat: THE YUGIOH MOVIE IS COMING OUT ON MY BIRHTDAY *screaming more*

Yami: SHUT UP !

Cat: *shuts up* XDD I have to go see it

Yugi: *sighs heavily* you are the worst yugioh fan girl

Cat: am not

Yami: you were stalking me since you heard about the movie

Cat: I wanted to see what it was about

Hikira: *chuckles* R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	11. Chapter 11

===Atemu pov===

We went over to the door that was marked twenty three, Yugi slid the key into the door and unlocked it, then opened the door. I picked Yugi up bridle style, Yugi let out a startled yelp as I chuckled softly. Yugi looked at me then pouted cutely, I smiled and went inside the apartment. Me and Yugi were in aw the whole apartment was perfect almost good enough for a king or a pharaoh. The room we were in right now is a waiting room with dark hard wood floors, the walls were a cream color bored with dark down borders. There was a round glass coffee table was set in the middle of the room with four leather brown chair set around the table. On the table was a bowl of decoration rocks and a note. Yugi picked up the note and read it out loud.

"Hope you and Yami enjoy the apartment, with love Joey and Kaiba" he said

"That was nice of them" I said

"Yeah, I am guessing they spared no express in paying for the apartment" he said

"Who wouldn't, everyone would just want to spoil you, cutie" I chuckled

"Cutie" he said questionably

"What, you are cute aibou" I purred

Yugi's cheeks turned a dark red color, I chuckled and wrapped an arm around his waist. His face turned even a darker shade of red, almost an apple red color. I purred against Yugi's neck and he let out a soft moan.

"Atemu, not yet" he said

"Why not aibou" I whined

"The movers might walk in on us, and I know you won't be happy about it" he said

"True" I sighed

"Come on, let's look around" he said

Yugi held my hand and we look around the apartment, we went down a hall way from the waiting room and went into a room on our left. The room was quite large, the carpets were a plush aqua color. The walls were painted a faint blue and were border with white. In the middle of the room up against the wall was a bed with large white pillows, and silky blue sheets. On both sides of the bed were two white night stands with sliver lamps on them. Yugi jumped on the bed, and I laughed, I joined Yugi on the bed. I laid down and sighed happily, Yugi giggled and looked down at me.

"It feels like I am laying down on a cloud" I said

"It does huh" he said

Yugi laid his head on the crook of my neck and sighed happily, I smiled and gently brushed my fingers through his silk like hair. Yugi sighed softly, and nuzzled my neck a little, I smiled and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"I love you aibou" I whispered

"I love you too Atemu" he said

Then the doorbell ranged, I growled in annoyance can't I ever get some alone time with my aibou. Yugi chuckled softly and went to go answer the door, I followed him over to the waiting room. They put the boxes down and said their goodbyes, Yugi started going through the boxes and begin to separate everything.

"Atemu, can you take a look around the apartment for me please" he asked

"Of course" I said

I did as Yugi told me, and looked around the apartment. This whole place was amazing, it was so big and grand I thought I would get lost. I had found out there was one master bedroom with a master bathroom next to it, one guest bedroom, a bathroom, a large kitchen, two offices a living room with a large entertainment center, a large dining room and the waiting room. I looked around for Yugi to find him in the master bedroom we were in early. He had a few boxes on the bed, along with some clothes. I wrapped my arms around his petit waist and nuzzled his neck, Yugi giggled and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"So how big is the apartment" he asked

"Pretty big, I'm not even sure if you can call it an apartment" I said

He chuckled and we continued the day by unpacking everything. Yugi sighed heavily as we put away the last of the movies in the living room. I hugged Yugi and nuzzled him, Yugi giggled and hugged me back. I picked him up and took him into the kitchen. The kitchen was large, with black garnet counter tops, silver appliances, see through cabinet doors, and a pearl white tile floor. I placed Yugi on the counter and started looking for something to eat in the fridge.

"What do you want to eat aibou" I asked

"Mmm pizza sounds good" he said

I checked in the freezer, Yugi got down from the counter and got the pizza. We set the pizza in the over and put the timer on for thirty minutes. I sat on the counter and started moving my feet back and forth in boredom.

"Want to watch a movie" he asked

"Sure, have anything in mind" I asked

"Want to watch the new Indiana Jones" he asked

"They made a new one" I asked

"Yeah just a year ago, I think you are going to like this one" he said

We went back into the living room, Yugi set the movie up and I sat down on the couch. Yugi grabbed the remote and sat down next to me, I wrapped my arms around his waist, he rested his head on my chest. Thirty minutes into the movie the timer went off, Yugi got up and went to go get the pizza. He brought it back on a tray with two cans of soda, he placed it on the black table and sat next to me. I reached for a slice of pizza but, when I did I burned myself. I pulled back my hand and hissed a little.

"What's the matter" Yugi asked

"Nothing just burned myself with the pizza" I said

"You poor thing, let me make it better" he said

Yugi gently held my injured hand, and kissed it lightly. We stared into each other eyes just for a moment then I reached out and cupped his face, I pulled him close to me. Then I kissed him passionately, our tongues began to dance in each other's mouths. Yugi pushed me down on the floor and saddled my waist. I broke the kiss and began to travel down his neck Yugi let out small mewls as I lightly placed butterfly kisses on his pale neck. I sucked on a certain part of his neck as he wrapped his arms around my neck, one of my hands went up his shirt and started to wonder.

"Atemu ah not there" he moaned

I smirked and played with Yugi's nipples, lightly pinching them. Yugi moaned in pleasure, I purred against his neck and, continued to play with my aibou's sensitive buds.

"Oh Atemu" he moaned

"Do you enjoy me playing with your sensitive buds Yugi" I purred

"Yes" he said

I moved closer to Yugi's ear, I lightly suckled on the flesh. Yugi shivered light and fisted his hands in my hair. I could feel Yugi's hardening manhood throb against my slowly hardening manhood. Right now I wanted to take my aibou, and make pleasurable love to him over and over again. I gently gulped and nuzzled my aibou.

"Yugi…I want you Yugi all of you" I said

"…then you can have me Atemu" he said

"You sure aibou, once I begin I won't stop" I said

"Yes, I am sure. I want you to be the one to take me Atemu and make me yours. I love you Atemu" he said

"I love you too Yugi" I said

I kissed Yugi one more time and began to remove his clothing. Yugi's body felt warm against mine, I looked at Yugi there was a dark pink blush coloring his cheeks, his eyes were glazed over with lust and need of pleasure. I smiled and gently kissed my aibou, my hikari, and now my lover.

===end of part 11===

Cat: *staring in the mirror*

Yugi: what are you doing Cat?

Cat: I want to get a haircut, but I am not sure about what to get

Yami: YOU ARE BECOMING A GIRL

Dark: *whacks Yami* shut up

Yami: *rubs head* this is the first time I heard Cat talking about her hair

Cat: *pouts* baka

Yugi: so what do you have in mind Cat?

Cat: I was thinking about some layers and a few purple high lights

Hikira: but, I tell her to go with the Alice look from Twilight

Cat: that's too short, I love my long hair

Dark: Rapunzel Rapunzel let down your long hair

Cat: shut up, it's not that long

Dark: XDD

Yugi: you will come up with something Cat

Cat: *nods* R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	12. Chapter 12 warning lemon

**Warning this chapter contains a lemon which is guyxguy action, don't say I didn't warn you **

===Yugi pov===

Atemu slowly and carefully removed my shirt, he smiled and began to rub my chest. I let out a soft moan when his fingers brush against my nipples, Atemu chuckled softly then began to tease them a bit. I moaned even louder when his fingers were replaced with his mouth, he gently sucked on my right nipple bringing it to life. I gently tugged Atemu's soft lock, wanting him to do more. He chuckled softly, he gently bit my nipple. I cried out in pleasure and arched my back.

"You like this aibou" he asked

"Yes" I whimpered

"Come let's take this to the bedroom" he said

"Wait" I said

"Something the matter aibou" he asked

"Um well I want to…." He said shyly

"What aibou" I asked softly

My cheeks turned a bright apple red, Atemu chuckled softly once more and kissed my forehead. He nodded his head, I thanked him softly and moved in between Atemu's legs. I carefully unzipped his skin tight pants, freeing his throbbing manhood. I chuckled softly Atemu's wasn't wearing any underwear but, when you are wearing pants like these underwear isn't really needed. I gripped the throbbing flesh, and began to move my hand up and down, Atemu let out a purr like moan this give me the confidence to go on. I started to rub the head a little faster, Atemu threw his head back and moaned loudly. I smiled and kissed the head a few times, Atemu tried to buck into my mouth but I held his hips down.

"Be patience my dear pharaoh" I said

"Please aibou" he whimpered

I chuckled and took the tip into my mouth, Atemu moaned with pleasure I slowly started taking the former pharaoh into my mouth little by little until my nose reach his soft patch of pubic hair. Atemu buried his hand in my hair, I slowly pulled my head back until the tip was at my lips then pushed back in. Atemu moaned in pleasure and fisted my hair tightly. I ignored the small pain and continue my job of pleasing the pharaoh. Then I got a sudden idea in my head, I began to hum the song "love game", Atemu's eyes widen and he threw is head back letting out a pleasing cry.

"Ra gods, Yugi don't stop" he panted

I used my tongue to massage the underside of the pharaoh's manhood, he moaned again and began to pant heavily. I looked up at him, his forehead was covered with a thin sheet of sweat, his eyes covered with a dark glaze of lust and pleasure. All of a sudden I felt something warm and sticky come into my mouth, I pulled away but some of the fluids landed on my face.

"Forgive me aibou, I should have told you I was going to come" he said

I swallowed up the bitter liquid, then looked up at Atemu. He grabbed my shirt from the floor and cleaned up my face.

"It's alright, it didn't taste so bad" I said

"Shall we go to the bedroom aibou" he said

I nodded my head, Atemu smiled and placed a kissed on my forehead. He held me hand, we both headed to the bedroom kissing each other on the way there, losing whatever clothing we could. The tanned man gently pushed me down on the bed then climb on top of me, staring at my petti pale naked body. Atemu's body is the work of the gods, perfect cut muscles and a dark sun tan. Comparing him to myself, I wasn't worth looking at not compared to the king in front of me. I tried to cover myself but the pharaoh wouldn't let me.

"Don't hide yourself aibou" he said

"But…I….am not beautiful look you" I said

"You are aibou, you may not see it but I do. You are very beautiful aibou" he said

"Do…do you really mean that Atemu" I said

"Of course, I have seen many angels in heaven but none can compare to the angel I am about to make love too" he said

"Pharaoh…" I said

Atemu smiled lightly, he gently nuzzled me neck and placed a kiss on the base of my neck. I gently arched my back then held onto his shoulder, Atemu to kiss my body. He kissed towards my nipples, he smiled an give each one a wet kiss. I shivered with please, then Atemu stopped and looked at me. I looked at him with puppy pleading eyes.

"Atemu please, don't stop" I whimpered

"Aibou…do you have any lube" he asked

"No…" I said softly

"…I have an idea" he said

Then Atemu spread my legs wide about and started to lick at my entrance, I let out a surprised moan. My cheeks turned a dark beet red.

"Atemu don't ahhh it…feels" I moaned softly

"Don't worry aibou, it will feel better soon" he said

The pharaoh's tongue kept licking and licking at my entrance, it didn't feel bad…it felt strange…but…in a good way. Then I felt his tongue inside of me, my eyes widen and I arched my back. He smirked and thrust his tongue deep inside of me, I cried out loudly in pleasure.

"Ooohhh gods pharaoh" I cried

"I am pharaoh now" he asked with a chuckle

"Yes…please pharaoh, I need you please pharaoh Atemu" I whimpered

"Alright aibou, but bare with me this may hurt a bit" he said

I nodded my head slowly, Atemu lined himself with my entrance then, held my hand softly he kissed it, and sheathed himself inside me. I felt pain jolt through my entire body, I cried and tried to move away but Atemu held me in place.

"Hang on aibou, just wait a little more" he said

"Atemu, it hurts please pull out" I whimpered

"Shhh don't cry aibou" he said

Atemu carefully pulled me up and hugged me caringly, I hugged Atemu back and cried softly on his shoulders. The pharaoh rubbed my back doing his best to soothe the pain away from me, he gently kissed my shoulder say something in his native tongue. I whimpered softly, the pain started to feed as if his words were taking the pain away.

"Feeling better aibou" he said

"Yes" I said

"You sure you want to continue...I won't mind if you don't want too" he said

"I want to continue Atemu…please I don't want to stop" I said

"Ok aibou, from now on you will feel nothing but pure bliss" he said

Atemu gently grabbed my hips, lifting me up a bit to only where I felt the tip of his manhood at my entrance. Then she slowly pushed me back down, I cried out in pleasure…it felt wonderful… he lifted me up again and pushed me back down. Soon my hips started moving on the own, moving up and down in a rhythm. Atemu took one of my nipples into his mouth, I threw my head back in ecstasy when I did I felt the pharaoh touch a deep spot in me.

"Oh gods pharaoh, that spot" I cried

"Looks like I found your sweet spot dear aibou" he said

"Please pharaoh oh pharaoh hit that spot" I begged

"Of course aibou" he said

The pharaoh did as I ask and started thrusting faster into me, I moaned happily in pleasure. He smiled, he grabbed my manhood and started to pump it in timing with our rhythm. This is too much…I don't think I could hold out for much longer…The pharaoh seemed to sense this, he pushed me down on the bed and thrust into at an imaginable pace.

"Oh uh uh ah pppharaoh I can't I thinking I am gonna" I cried

"Me too aibou" he said

"Please come with me" I said

"Of course aibou" he said

With one final thrust our world turned into a white flash, everything was pure angel white our bodies felt lightless and free. I smiled happily and hugged Atemu close to him. Our bodies felt so warm to each other, we were so close I felt completed with the pharaoh inside of me. Slowly our white world faded back to the faint blue room, we laid down in each other's embrace and smiled happily. Atemu's red were looked very beautiful, it was like his eyes held a pure love color. I placed a kiss on his lips as my eyes lids started to get heavily.

"I love you pharaoh" I said

"I love you aibou with all of my heart" he said

===end of part 12===

Dark: ^/^ this is what a girl needs to warm up, a nice hot yaoi scene

Yami: *growls* damn it Cat

Cat: *chuckles* what can't blame me if it's cold

Yugi: *blushes* true but still it didn't have to be about us

Cat: X3 true but I felt like I haven't update on puzzleshipping for a while

Yami: *glaring at Cat*

Cat: oh look I have to shop for presents *runs out of the house*

Yami: *chases Cat* get back here

Hikira: *chuckles*

Dark: *smiles* R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	13. Chapter 13

====Yugi pov===

I felt the warm rays of the sun on my face, waking me up from my peaceful slumber. I slowly open my eyes to meet the Pharaoh's handsome face smiling me with a sweet and tender gentleness. I remember the events of last night, I felt my cheeks heat up a little. Atemu chuckled softly and pressed his smooth lips against my forehead.

"Good morning sweet aibou" he said

"Morning Atemu…how did you sleep" I asked

"Great, last night was utter perfection. I loved how you screamed out and called me pharaoh" he chuckled

I blushed heavily, Atemu chuckled once more and nuzzled me. I purred and nuzzled him back. He held me close to him, I kissed the former pharaoh's lips in a shy kiss.

"You were great too…pharaoh Atemu" I said

"Was i" he asked

He moved around so I was underneath him, then he kissed me in the most passionate kiss we ever had. I licked his bottom lip begging to enter his sweet yet spicy mouth. Atemu chuckled softly, he opened his mouth to me, my tongue slipped over his tongue and I started to explore his mouth. I wrapped my arms around Atemu neck as I explored his mouth even more, I moan at his sweet taste. Atemu broke the kiss, I panted softly then the pharaoh started to kiss all of the weak spots on my neck. I shiver slightly and arched my back.

"Atemu not ah there" I cried softly

He smirked against my neck then started to suck on my weak spot, I squirmed underneath him and panted softly. After a few minutes he pulled away from the love mark then, he slowly moved to my ear. I felt his warm breath against my ear, I shiver gently as I felt myself become a little excited.

"Would you like to join me in a bath" he asked

"I would like that" I answered

He smiled then sat up and stretched out his strong and toned muscles. His Egyptian skin glowed beautiful in the morning sun. He looked at me with a smirk on his face, I looked down at the sheets and blushed heavily.

"Like what you see aibou" he asked

"Yeah you look really sexy…when you are naked…and the sun glows on your skin" I said

"I bet I look even more sexier when I am wet and naked" he chuckled

I blushed badly, Atemu chuckled and nuzzles me gently. I closed my eyes relaxed in the pharaoh's embrace. I smiled happily, these past few days have been amazing. I still can't believe Atemu came back from heaven…it just seemed too good to be true…could this all be just…a dream…

I began to cry…this is a dream, I am going to wake up alone and heart broken. I felt a hand brush through my hair, I looked up to see Atemu with a very concern eyes.

"Yugi what's wrong? Why are you crying" he asked

"Itt jj-ust….that…this is all just a dream. When I wake up you won't be there…and I will still be alone" I cried softly

His eyes soften then he kissed my forehead and hugged me closer to him. I continued to cry away on his should while Atemu rubbed my back and hummed a song native to him. After sometime passed, I wiped away the last of my tears and looked at Atemu. He smiled gently and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"Yugi I promise this is not a dream, this is real" he said

"But" I said

"No buts aibou, I did promise you I will never leave you again" he said

"Promise" I asked

"Yugi I swear on the millennium puzzle that I will never leave you ever again" he said

He looked me straight in the eyes and wiped away a tear the last tear.

"I love you pharaoh Atemu" I said

"And I love you Yugi" he said

He pressed his lips against mine, I closed my eyes and melted into Atemu's touch. Before I knew it, we were in the shower with steamy water falling on our bodies. I broke the kiss and panted for breath, Atemu chuckled and held me close to his body.

"Shall we make love here aibou" he asked

"No" I whined

"Why not, you can see how sexy I am aibou" he chuckled

"…...you are a pervert" I said

"You thought about it didn't you aibou" he laughed softly

===end of part 13===

Dark: *laughing* XDD Yugi is a pervert

Yugi: *blushing* shut up I am not

Yami: *nuzzles Yugi* but he is my pervert

Yugi: *pushes Yami away* you are not helping Yami

Cat: *snickers* X3, sorry everyone for the short chapter

Hikira: *chuckles* R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	14. Chapter 14

===Yami pov===

I wore a prideful smirk on my face as I got out of the shower, I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my waist. I turned back to look at my aibou, he held onto the nearby shower rack his face flushed a beautiful color of red. I chuckled softly and held out a towel for him.

"Come now aibou, I wasn't that rough with you" I said

"Shut up, I may not be able to walk now" he hissed

"I am sorry aibou but, I can't resist your lovely body and hearing those beautiful cries" I said

I scooped my aibou into my arms and carried him into the bedroom. I gently placed him in the bed, aibou crossed his arms over his chest and pouted cutely. I chuckled softly then kissed his cheek, I went over to the closet and looked at the clothes. I picked out a loose T shirt and shorts for aibou, and I got myself a tank top and shorts. I handed Yugi the clothing and he started to get dressed, I purred softly and nuzzled my little aibou.

"Atemu, I am trying to get dressed" he whined

"I can't help it aibou, you are just too cute to be left alone" I purred

I pushed aibou down onto the bed and began to kiss his neck, he let out small cries of pleasure. The moment was ruined when aibou's phone ranged. I growled and glared at the phone but, aibou just giggled and answered it.

"Hello…hey Grandpa…yup we are settling down just fine" he said

A smirk came onto my face, I slipped my hand up Yugi's shirt and began to play with his nipple. Yugi bit his lip and continued talking on the phone. I frowned, I got an idea and started to nip Yugi's free ear. Yugi let out a soft gasp in pleasure.

"Atemu…not now" he said

"ATEMU! You better keep your hands off my grandson when he is talking to me on the phone" Grandpa yelled

I jumped off the bed and shivered, I knew there was no other fury then Grandpa Motou. Yugi giggled and finished off the conversation.

"Alright, thank you Grandpa….I love you too, we'll stop by tomorrow…ok bye bye…so does it take for my grandpa to yell at you to get you off of me" he said

"I told you aibou, I can't help but ravish your cute little body" I said

"You are hopeless sometimes" he said

"So what did Grandpa want to talk about" I asked

"He just wanted to check up on us to see how we were doing" he said

"That was nice of him" I said

"Yeah, plus he told me that it was a really nice day to go to the beach" he said

"That would be fun" I said

"Yeah, let's get going before the beach gets too crowded" he said

I nodded my head we finished getting dressed then, I went into the bathroom and grabbed two large towels then went back into the bedroom. Yugi had a large blue bag on the bed, he put some sun screen and a change of clothes into the bag. I placed the towels into the bag and looked at Yugi. He grabbed the millennium puzzle and put it on.

"Is that everything we need?" I said

"Clothes, swim trunks, towels, sunglasses. Hmm I should pack some water and something to eat" he said

He handed me the bag then headed off to the kitchen, I followed him into the kitchen. Yugi opened the fridge and looked inside. I placed the bag on the counter and looked for something to snack on, I found a box of hot fudge sundae pop tarts. I smiled and quickly placed a couple into the toaster.

"What are you making Atemu" Yugi asked

"Just some pop tarts" I said

"Cool can I have some" he asked

"If you give me a kiss" I chuckled

"You have become such a perv lately" he growled

"Don't be mad aibou, I am just asking for a simple kiss" I said

"Just a kiss" he said

"Yes, unless you think we should do it in the kitchen" I chuckled

Yugi glared at me but, I chuckled softly. He wrapped his arms around my neck and placed a small kiss on my lips. I looked at him and there was a brightly pink blush coloring his cheeks. I smiled gently and placed a kiss on his forehead, the pink soon turned to a darker color. I nuzzled my aibou and hugged him close to me.

"I love you aibou" I said

"I love you too…pharaoh Atemu" he said

My eyes soften at those words, I truly and deeply love Yugi with all my heart and soul. And I know Yugi loves me with all his heart as well. Then then pop tarts popped up, I sighed heavily as the moment had ended, I grabbed one of them but when I did the pop tart burned my fingers

"Ow hot" I said

"Careful silly" Yugi said

He grabbed a napkin and picked up the pop tart and handed it to me. I thanked him and started to eat the pop tart, Yugi grabbed another napkin and grabbed the other pop tart then began to eat.

"So Atemu what was it like in heaven" he asked

"Well it's not like the heaven many people talk about, sure there are beautiful white clouds and some angels but there is more than that" I said

"What do you mean" he asked

"Heaven it's a nearly perfect paradise, there are rivers bluer than any sky. Fields greener than any forest and peace like anything on earth. It was almost perfect" I said

"Almost, why is it almost perfect" he asked

"It wasn't heaven because you weren't there" I said

Yugi blushed once more, he stared at me with those adorable eyes of his. He hugged me tightly and kissed me deeply, I wrapped my arms around his waist and deepen the kiss. Yugi fisted his hands in my hair, I purred at the slight roughness. Yugi broke the kiss and panted softly for air.

"You are a good kisser aibou" I panted

"Thank you" he said

"We should hurry aibou, the beach awaits us" I said

He nodded, I grabbed the blue bag while aibou quickly put a couple bottle of water and a couple sandwiches into the bag. I held his hand and we left the apartment, I smiled happily and aibou did too. We turned the corner and bumped into another couple. It was our neighbors Edward and Sakura

"oh good morning Yugi and Atemu" Sakura said

"Ow good morning Sakura, I am sorry about bumping into to you once again" Yugi said

"No problem, where are you guys going" Edward asked

"Just to the beach" I said

"That's cool I think there is a fair going on this weekend, I hear it's pretty good"she said

"Ok we'll check it out" I said

"There is something else I wanted to tell you guys" she said

"What is it" Yugi asked

"Well not to be rude but, we heard some of the bedroom noise last night and this morning" she said

Yugi's face turned bright red, I snickered at bit and so did Edward. Yugi elbowed my side then cleared his throat.

"I am sorry about that Sakura, we will try to keep the noise level down" he said

"Thanks, sorry once again" she said

"No no, it's mostly our fault" he said

"Alright then, if you guys want you can stop by our place and have some dinner with us" Edward said

"That would be really nice" I said

"Yup, hope you guys have fun at the beach" Sakura said

"Thanks, see you guys later" Yugi said

===end of part 14===

Cat: so I want to let everyone know that I will be working on this story until it's finished

Hikira: don't worry people, it's just a few more chapters

Yugi: what are you girls planning?

Cat: X3 nothing…much

Yami: something is up

Cat: X3

Dark: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	15. Chapter 15

===Yugi pov===

Atemu and I got on a bus, and sat in the back. I crossed my arms around my chest, then Atemu wrapped his arm around my waist and nuzzled my neck. I glared at him but, he chuckled softly.

"Don't be mad aibou" he purred softly

"I am no mad, I am embarrassed" I said

"Embarrassed by what" he asked

"You know Atemu" I said

"Oh you mean about Sakura and Edward hearing the noises" he chuckled

"It's not that funny Atemu, they can send in a complaint and we could get kicked out of the apartment" I said

"Awww come on aibou, it wasn't really my fault" he said

"It is your fault" I growled softly

Atemu smiled softly and gently placed a kiss on my cheek, I sighed heavily and rest my head on his shoulder. He slowly stroked my hair and hummed softly, I couldn't stay mad at the pharaoh for long. We looked out the window and waited for our stop to come. After nearly an hour of a drive, the bus stopped near the beach and we got off. The first thing we saw was the crowd of people all over the beach and the docks. Loud music was playing and everyone was having a blast.

"Guess Sakura wasn't kidding when she said there would be a fair" Atemu said

"How about we swim for a while then we'll go to the fair" I suggested

"That sounds great" he said

We held hands and we over to a changing tent, Atemu let me changed into my swim blue Hawaiian trunks first. Then he changed himself, he came out wearing a dark violet speedo. I blushed heavily when I saw his nearly naked body.

"I see you like what I am wearing aibou" he asked

"Where the hell did you get that" I said

"I found it in the apartment, I thought you might like it" he said

"…I might have to wrap you up in a towel just to keep everyone from looking at you" I giggled softly

He chuckled softly then we began to look around for a free umbrella. We finally found a free umbrella and it was close to the water. I placed the beach bag underneath the umbrella and ran over to the water. I ran ankle deep in the water and looked over at Atemu.

"What's the matter can't swim" I said playfully

He chuckled and walked to where I was then he picked me up and started to walk father into the water. I tried my best to get out of his grip but, he only tighten his grip.

"Atemu what-

He silenced me with a kiss, I sighed softly and kissed him back. He deepen the kiss even more, his tongue moved in and out of my mouth. All of a sudden I felt him let go of me and I fell into the water. I came back up and Atemu was chuckling.

"Atemu you big meanie" I said

"That's what you get for making fun of me"he said

I punch him lightly on the shoulder but, he merely chuckled a little.

"Do that to me again and I'll drown you" I threaten

"Awww aibou, you look so cute when you are trying to threaten me" he said

"I am being serious Atemu" I growled softly

"Like you can catch me" he said

Then he started swimming away and I swam after him angrily.

"Atemu get back here" I growled

"But you are going to drown me" he chuckled softly

I thought of a idea, I pretend I was drowning hoping it would get Atemu's attention. This had worked, Atemu saw and rushed over to me. He picked me up so my head was a few inches above the water.

"Aibou are you ok" he asked worriedly

I saw Atemu worried face then I splashed some water in his face and started chuckling.

"Got you, you should see your face" I chuckled

"Yugi don't play jokes like that…I was scared" he said

He looked quite upset about my joke I had just played. I whimpered softly, I shouldn't have played this type of joke on him.

"I'm sorry, your right I shouldn't have played a joke like that" I said

I kissed him softly on the lips and he kissed me back.

"It's alright aibou, I forgive you now let's enjoy this lovely day at the beach" he said

=== Anzu pov===

I sat in a warehouse across from one of the best hit man there is in the city. He stared at the picture of Yami and Yugi. I tapped my foot impatiently.

"Ok, so I'll have to do is it get that taller spiky head away from the little spiky head" the hit man said

"Yes, do what you like but don't hurt Yami" I said

"Mmm and does this mean in any way I can kill the little brat" he asked

"Yes anyway you can think of, after the job is done I can pay you whatever you want" I said

"Then you got yourself a deal miss" he said

===end of part 15====

Cat: DX where the hell is it

Yami: where is what?

Cat: I swear I search every store I could think or

Yugi: what are you looking for?

Cat: and I can't find it on line either

Yami & Yugi: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?

Cat: *whinning* I can't find the yugioh movie

Yugi: *sweat drops* you mean bonds over time

Cat: *nods*

Dark: she nearly wrecked the place at best buy because they didn't have it

Cat: *pouts* they said it was out

Yami: maybe they sold out

Cat: NOOOO!

Hikira: *sighs* R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	16. Chapter 16

===Atemu pov===

As the sky began to orange with brushes of bright pinks, aibou and I were walking around in the fair while holding hands. We had spent the whole day swimming now, we are enjoying the bright life of the fair. We passed by a stand that made the sweetest treats there is, cotton candy.

"Want some cotton candy" aibou asked

"I would love some" I said

We walked over to a cotton candy stand, and aibou order a huge cotton candy, he paid for it then he handed it to me. I took a small piece and ate it, I purred at the sweet taste as it melted in my mouth. Aibou giggled softly then ate a piece himself.

"Mmm it so sweet" I said

"But not as sweet as you Atemu" he said

"Oh Yugi, I believe you are the sweetest" I said

We walked over to the edge of a dock, and watched the sun set while eating the sweet cotton. Yugi wrapped his arms around mine and rested his head on my shoulder. I smiled softly then kissed his forehead. He sighed softly and nuzzled my shoulder.

"Today as been the best day of my life" he said

"How can you say that when the day is not even over" I said

"But, it has been a great day Atemu" he said

"Shall I make it even greater" I said

He looked at me then, I slowly kissed him on his lips. Aibou opened his mouth and my tongue started to explore his mouth. He wrapped his arms around my neck and I used my free arm to hold his waist. We broke the kiss then, we stared into each other eyes. His eyes, so beautiful and so filled with love.

"I love you Atemu" he said

"I love you too Yugi" I said

He let go of my neck and I let go of his waist. We turned back to the setting sun and watched as it sank into the seas. We finished the cotton candy then, we started to walked around the fair once more. We saw many different fair games, there was bottle toss, shooting gallery, skeeter ball, and many more.

"Hey Atemu check this one out" Yugi said

I looked at what aibou was pointing and it was a whack-a-mole game. I growled softly but, Yugi chuckled at me.

"I take it that you remember this game" he said

"Of course it was one of the most annoy game I ever played" I said

"Then you wouldn't mind playing a round with me" he asked

"But" I said

"It would make this day even better" he said

"Fine, I will play" I said

Aibou paid for three round, we each got a hammer then the moles started to appear from out of there whole, each one had a mocking face. I tried to hit them but, I would just miss them by a spilt second. I looked over at aibou and he was hitting all the moles with almost no effort.

/Grrrr I hate these damn moles/ I thought

After the third round I couldn't even hit one mole, I sighed heavily and held my head low in defeat. Aibou held my hand then kissed my cheek.

"You did your best that's all that matters" he said

I looked at him, he smiled gently at me and I smiled back at him. As a prize aibou a chibbi dark magician, he pressed the lips of the magician against mine. I blushed came onto cheeks, aibou chuckled softly then kissed my cheek.

"Here is your prize my pharaoh" he giggled

"Which is my prize the kiss or the dark magician" I said

"Both" he said

I smiled softly and kissed his cheek, we held each other hand and, started to walk away from the fair. We passed by a strange looking tent with many mirrors in front of it. A masquerade clown, the clown jumped in front of us and started to dance.

"Come, come. Try the maze of mirrors, legends say that you will find true love in the maze" he said

"No thanks" aibou said

"Haven't we seen you somewhere before" I said

"Um I do not think so sir, but I must insist that you and your partner go through the maze"he said

"Well Atemu, what do you think" aibou asked me

"I guess…it wouldn't hurt just to try it out" I said

"Love is also like a maze, when you two enter here you will enter alone. But when you two come out, you will come out together" he said

The clown moved us over to two doors, one on the left and one on the right. The doors opened by themselves and we went in. It was dark for a moment, the floor lit up with a dark red light revealing a hall of mirrors. I felt something bad was going to happen….I have to hurry and find aibou before anything happens to him.

===end of part 16===

Cat: *crying*

Yami: what's wrong?

Cat: I can't find the movie

Yugi: you are still search for the new movie

Cat: yes, I went all around town and I can't find it

Yami: *sweat drops* didn't you try the internet

Cat: first place I looked, but I did find the first season of yugioh

Dark: too bad it's a $100

Cat: DX

Hikira: *rolls eyes* R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	17. Chapter 17

===Yugi pov===

Once I passed the door, it was dark for a few moments then red lights from the floor lit up revealing a hallway of mirrors and many of my reflections. I sighed heavily and looked around. I walked forward but then I smacked face first into a mirror. I held my face and whimpered in pain.

"Great this is going to be a little harder than I thought" I said to myself

I continued to walk around, I put my hand in front of me just to make sure I wouldn't walk into another mirror again. The lights on the floor changed into a bright blue color, then envy green. I turned a corner and passed a moving wheel of mirrors. I tried looking for Atemu but, there was no sign of him.

This is strange but….this reminded me of when I had to find the door to the Atemu's past in the millennium puzzle. The time…where I had to let him go….I once again smacked into a mirror, I gently rubbed my sore spot then I notice a crack in the mirror. I looked at the mirror and I noticed something strange in the reflection…I sort of look like Atemu….The lights once again turned red, and then the crack spread. I suddenly got a bad feeling…something is going to happen to Atemu.

I ran through the maze trying my best to find the pharaoh and avoid walking into another mirror. Each turn I took lead me further and further into the maze. I ran into a dead end then I heard glass smashing followed by a cry of pain, my eyes widen in fear.

"Atemu" I screamed

I ran through the maze of mirrors and continued to call out for Atemu. More glass smashed again and I could hear bones breaking.

"Atemu, Atemu where are you" I yelled

A gun fire shot through the silence, my heart stopped beating…no…this can't be. I rushed blindly through the maze, somehow finding my way towards the center of the maze. A circle of broken mirrors covered the floor, some of the them were spatter with…blood. I saw Atemu…on the floor a puddle of blood surround him.

"Atemu" I yelled

I rushed over to him and carefully picked him up. There was a bruise on his cheek, blood dripped from his from his golden bangs. I gently moved his bangs away from his face…trying my best to not let the tears spill.

"Atemu…can you hear me" I asked

He slowly opened his handsome ruby red eyes then he weakly reached for my face, he smiled gently at me.

"Aibou…you found me" he said

"I know…hang in there Atemu…I will call from help" I said

I gently held his hand and kissed it. I took out my cell and dialed 911. In no time ambulance came and started to work quickly on Atemu's wounds. They had stopped the bleeding but, they needed to him to a hospital fast to remove the bullet in his chest. As the ambulance drove to the hospital I held Atemu's hand tightly, and he gently held back.

"Aibou" Atemu said

"Yes" I answered

"I remember where we saw the clown before" he said

"Where" I asked

"From battle city it was that clown who was working for Pandora" he said

"Was that him…I must have forgotten…" I said

"Sir, you need to relax we will be at the hospital shortly" the paramedic said

In five minutes we finally arrived at the hospital, the paramedics rushed Atemu into the emergency room while they told me to wait in the ER waiting room. There were a couple families waiting there, one of them had heartbroken looks on their faces…I felt my heartstring pull.

/Please Atemu don't leave me again you promised that you wouldn't leave, you can't break that promise/ I thought

I felt tears swell in my eyes, I quickly wiped them away…I need to talk to someone, I pulled out my phone, it was nine o'clock. I hope Grandpa is awake, I dialed his number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello" Grandpa said

"Hey Grandpa…" I said

"Yugi, how was your day at the beach did Atemu have his hands all over you again" he said

"Grandpa…" I said

"Yugi, what's wrong? Did something happen" he asked

"…someone attacked Atemu" I whimpered

"Oh no, is he alright" he asked

"I don't know, they have him in the ER…what if" I said

"Yugi don't think like that, I am sure Atemu will be fine he is a strong man" he said

"But…" I said

"No buts young man, Atemu wouldn't want you to think like that. He promised never to leave you again" he said

"I know…I just can't help but, think something will go wrong" I said

"Yugi, nothing will go wrong as long as you are with Atemu" he said

"Thanks Grandpa" I said

"Should I come over to the hospital" he asked

"No, it's late and I am sure your meds are making you sleepy" I said

"Not all of my medications make me sleepy" he said

"I know" I chuckled

"I will come over to visit you two, I will bring something to cheer Atemu up" he said

"That would be nice, thank you so much grandpa" I said

"You're welcome, tell Atemu I wish him to get well soon" he said

"I will" I said

"And tell him to keep his hands to himself" he said

"I will Grandpa, goodnight" I said

"Goodnight Yugi" he said

He hung up, I sighed softly and sat down on a chair. I can always rely on my grandpa to help me out when I needed it. I looked at the TV and saw that the news was playing, it was the report of Atemu getting attacked at the mirror. They should the clown from the maze, he said he had no connections to the attack. I turned away from the TV trying to distract myself.

Then a doctor came into the room, he had short brown hair and green eyes. He looked around for a moment then walked up to me.

"Excuse me are you Yugi Motou" a doctor asked

"Yes I am, how is Atemu" I asked

"Well he has a three broken ribs, his left leg is broken in two places, he had sever blood loss and the bullet from his chest nearly hit his lung" he said

"…is he going to be ok" I asked

"Yes, we managed to remove the bullet and find blood transfusion just in time. He will need to stay in the hospital for a couple weeks" he explained

"May I see him" I asked

"Of course" he said

The doctor led me to a room on the third floor. Atemu laid on a bed he had IV in his left arm which lead to a blood bag, he was also on a breathing machine and he had a cast on his left leg. I whimpered softly at the sight of the injured pharaoh.

"Just please remain quite so the patient can rest" the doctor said

"Ok I will" I said

The doctor closed the door after he left, I walked over to Atemu, then I pulled up a chair. I sat down and slowly took his hand, he felt a little cold but he was still warm. I gently rubbed his hand, he gently squeezed my hand back. I looked up at him and saw his eye cracked open. I smiled gently and kisses his forehead.

"Atemu, I love you" I said

===Anzu pov===

I watched the report on the news, it talked about Yami being attacked in a maze of mirrors. I growled softly at glared at the hit man.

"You idiot you attacked the wrong person" I yelled

"What you told me to get the taller spiky head away from the smaller one" he said

"Stupid I told you not to hurt Yami" I yelled

"Does it matter I got the tall spiky head away from the short one" he said

"Will you stop calling my Yami spiky head" I yelled

"Gezz no wonder he didn't want to date you" he said

I growled and grabbed a gun then I shot the hit man in the head. His body fell to the floor, blood started to color the floor dark red. I sighed heavily and ran a hand through my hair.

"Damn it" I said

I turned back to the news report and saw that Atemu was admitted into the hospital but they didn't say which one, I smirked evilly. I already know which hospital he will be at.

"Well then looks like I am going to have pay a little visit my sweet Atemu" I said

===end of pat 17===

Dark: aibou

Cat: X3

Dark: you are evil

Cat: thank you *chuckles*

Hikira: what is going to happen next?

Cat: you will see

Hikira: DX

Cat: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	18. Chapter 18

===Yugi pov===

I must have fallen asleep sometime during the night because someone started to shake my shoulders. I groaned softly and rubbed my eyes.

"Excuse me sir but you have to leave the room, the doctor needs to do an examination" a woman said

I open my eyes to see a girl with blue bangs, the bass of her is jet black, and her eyes are a light violet. She was wearing a white pollo shirt with cream colored pants, hanging from the collar of the shirt was an I.D. that said volunteer.

"Oh my god, you are the king of games" she squealed

"Yeah, please don't go all fan girl on me" I said

"Sorry, it's not every day you get to meet Yugi Motou himself. My girlfriends won't believe this" she said

"Why did you wake me up" I asked

"Oh the doctor wants to change the patient's bandages and run a couple of tests to make sure he is recovering well" she said

"Can't I stay with him" I asked

"I am sorry, you can't. The doctor doesn't want to risk the exposer to infections" she said

"…Are you sure" I asked

"…Listen the test won't take that long, how about I buy you a cup of coffee you look really tired" she said

I looked at the slumbering pharaoh, I noticed that I never let go of his hand. I gently stroked his hand, the volunteer placed at hand on my shoulder. I looked up at her, she smiled softly at me.

"I will let the front desk know not to let anyone in other than the doctor" she said

"Thank you so much, it means a lot to me" I said

"Meet me at the elevators in five minutes" she said

I nodded my head then she left, I looked back at Atemu. I brushed my hand against him cheek softly, we were just going to be apart for a bit…but somehow…it kept chewing at the back of my mind that something was going to happen…I just hope my feelings were wrong. I placed a small kiss on the pharaoh's forehead.

"I will be back soon my love" I said

I left the room closing the door behind me. I walked over to the elevator where the volunteer was waiting. She smiled gently at me then pushed the button to the lower floors. The elevator came up, we went inside. The volunteer pressed the floor button, and leaned against the corner as the elevator went down.

"I am sorry, I didn't get your name" I said

"It's Cat" she said

"Thank you Cat" I said

"You're welcome….I am sorry for what happen to your boyfriend" she said

"How do you know he is my boyfriend" I asked

"I'm volunteer in a hospital, it's not hard to tell the love for a boyfriend" she said

"Oh" I said

The elevator stopped on the first floor and the doors open, Cat lead the way to the cafeteria. The cafeteria was a bit empty, there were a few doctors and nurses eating a small breakfast. We went over to the coffee machine, Cat filled her cup then I filled mine. I looked at Cat as she poured tons of sugar and cream into her cup.

"I take it you like your coffee sweet" I said

"Yup, the sweeter the better" she said

I couldn't help but chuckle, we picked up our cups and Cat paid for them at the register. Then we sat down at the table and quietly drank our coffees.

"So…what's it like being the king of games" she asked

"Um it's a little hard, I get chased down by crazy fans sometimes" I said

"Must be hard sometimes" she said

"It is…what about you? Is it hard being a volunteer at the hospital" I asked

"It can be sometimes, but it's just helping people that make it worth it" she said

I smiled at her gently and she smiled back, a boy came up to Cat he had black hair that was a bit spiked and brown eyes. He also had the same uniform as Cat.

"Hey Cat, they need another volunteer on the pediatrics floor" he said

"What happen" she asked

"Nothing, just one of the other volunteers had to go home early" he said

"Alright, I am sorry Yugi but I have to go now" she said

"It's alright, I understand. Thank you for buying me coffee" I said

"You're welcome, and tell your boyfriend that I wish him to recover quickly" she said

"I will" I said

She left with the boy, leaving me to drink my coffee alone. I sipped on the hot drink quietly until I finished it. I went into the bathrooms, I began to wash my hands then my face. I looked at my reflection…a light shade of grey was under my eyes and my eyes looked a bit red.

/I'm sorry Atemu, I made you go through the maze of mirrors…I should have been the one who got hurt…not you/ I thought

I reached for some paper towels and dried off my face. I threw the paper towel in the trash and left the bathroom. When I did I bumped into to someone, I looked at the person and it was Anzu. I looked at her surprised.

"Anzu, what are you doing her" I said

"I heard that Yami was in the hospital, so I thought I should come to visit him" she said

"Oh really" I said

"What else would I be trying to do" she said

"Trying to steal him for yourself" I said

"Awww, I would never do that" she said

"Just go Anzu, I don't feel like putting up with you today" I said

"Please Yugi, I will be quick I promise" she said

"No" I said

I walked over to the elevators with Anzu following me close behind, I quickly walked to the elevator and pressed the button. Anzu waited close behind me, I turned around and glared at her.

"Go away Anzu" I growled

"Please Yugi, I just want to see Yami is recovering from the hit man" she said

I looked at her surprised, how would she know that Yami had been attacked by a hit man.

"How do you know about the hit man" I said

"It was on the news" she said

"No it wasn't, they only said that Atemu was attacked" I said

The elevator came down and opened its doors, Anzu stared at me for a few moments with those blue plotting eyes. The elevator's doors started to close, Anzu rushed inside the elevator. I chased after her but, when I did the doors closed. I cursed loudly and rushed over to the staircase and started to run up the stairs

"Damn you Anzu, I should have known you were behind this" I said

I tripped and hit my knee on one of the stairs, I pushed the pain aside and continued to run up the stairs. I started to pant heavily, my heart racing faster than the world's fastest sprint runner. I wasn't going…I wouldn't let Anzu do whatever she wants with Atemu. I reached the third floor, I rushed over to Atemu's room, the door was closed just like I had left it. I grabbed the door knob and tried to open it but it was lock

"Anzu open this door right now" I said

No response, I began to ram the door. After a few hits the door finally gave way. I fell to the floor, I looked up and saw the most disgusting sight I ever seen. Anzu's lips were full on contact with Atemu's lips Rage swim through my veins, I pushed myself up and yanked Anzu off of MY pharaoh.

"What the hell do you think you doing Anzu" I yelled

"Mmm just giving Yami a much better taste of myself" she said

She licked her lips and chuckled, I punched her in the face so hard that she flew a few feet and hit the wall. I panted heavily and glared at Anzu with the flames of hatred, she looked at me with fear and ran out the room. A loud beeping sound rang through the room, I looked for the source of the sound and it was the heart motor that was attached to Atemu. Suddenly the whole room became covered in darkness and the beeping noise ceased.

"What's going on" I asked

I looked around, Atemu appeared out of the darkness, all of his wounds were healed but…what was strange was…he wore his pharaoh clothing. I looked at him surprised and he looked at me with the same surprise look.

"Atemu'" i said

I walked over to him just when I was only an inch away from him a glass pyramid imprisoned me. Atemu's eyes widen in fear. I banged on the glass trying to break it but, the glass was strong.

"Atemu what going on" I asked

"I don't know" he said

A door appeared out of the darkness…it was the same door that was in Atemu's tomb…that door which took away Atemu. My eyes widen in fear as the door opened revealing a bright light. A figure came out of the light, he had the head of a jackal and a muscular body of a man. No…this can't be…Anubis Egyptian lord of the dead.

"Atemu, you have broken your promise to the gods. You must return back to heaven" he said

"No Atemu you can't go back you can't leave" I yelled

"You are wrong Anubis, I haven't broken my promise" Atemu said

"Do not try to lie to me Atemu" Anubis growled

Anubis pulled out a long black chain, he span it a few times and threw it at Atemu. The chain wrapped Atemu's neck then Anubis pulled the end of the chain cutting on the pharaoh's air supply for a second. I banged on the glass even harder screaming at the top of my lungs. Anubis pulled the chain towards him, forcing Atemu towards him. Atemu struggled with each pull.

"No I won't go back" Atemu yelled

"You have no choice now" Anubis said

"Please Atemu don't leave me again" I yelled

"Aibou I won't leave you" he said

I kept bagging on the glass, hot tears started to fall out of my eyes. Anubis went into the light Atemu struggled to reach for me. Tears ran down his tanned face, his eyes were filled with sadness as his body slowly went into the light.

"Aaaaaateeeeeeemmmuuuuuuu" I yelled

The door slammed shut, I blinked…the darkness was gone…I was free…I was back in the hospital…in Atemu's room…the beep noise beeped loudly in the room…a nurse came into the room and gasped.

"Doctor the patient is going into cardiac arrest" she yelled

"sir can you need to leave the room" another nurse said

Everything…it's moving too fast…cardiac arrest….who is going into cardiac arrest…the doctor came in…the nurses tried to move me out of the room.

"It's no good his heart rate is becoming unstable. We are losing him" the doctor said

The nurse pushed me out of the room…losing him…they are losing him…him. Tears started to fall down my face…losing…losing…Atemu…Atemu! I fell to my knees and cried heavily

"Atemu you're gone" I cried

===end of part 18===

Cat: I am so sorry for the long delay people

Hikira: school started up again so aibou hasn't had time to update

Cat: but lucky for you guys, I only have two classes this semester

Yugi: why two?

Cat: stupid student loans didn't come in on the due date so I have to drop a couple of classes

Yami: sorry to hear that

Cat: thanks

Yami: *chances Cat around* but what you did in this chapter is unforgivable

Cat: *running away* about Anzu kissing you?

Yami: that and buying my aibou coffee

Dark: ==; that's what you're mad about

Yami: *hisses* nobody buys my aibou coffee but me

Hikira: *sighs* R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	19. Chapter 19

**Warning this chapter contains some very bad language and sadness.**

===Atemu's pov===

I cried as I saw my aibou trying to escape the glass pyramid. I struggled more and more against Anubis, he growled and pulled the chain once more. He went inside the light pulling me along with him, with one last tug my body went into the light. The last thing I heard was Yugi screaming out my name.

We came into a temple room, the door sealed shut. Anubis released me from the chains, I pounded my fists on the door trying to get it to open.

"It's no use Atemu, you can never go back" Anubis said

I glared at the god of the dead, he merely looked at me. I marched up to the god and punched him as hard I could but, he did not react.

"Why? Why did you take me" I asked

"As I said before you broke your promise to the gods" he said

"No, I never kissed anyone else then Yugi" I yelled

"Yes you did" he said

He gently place a finger on my forehead, an imaged appeared in my mind. It showed Anzu kissing me while I was sleeping in the hospital. I tighten my fist anger started to rush though my veins. Anubis pulled his hand away then I glared at him.

"That is not fair she kissed me while I was asleep" I said

"Be lucky I didn't take you to hell, especially after you had dared to punch me" he said

"Then take me to hell. Anyplace without my aibou is hell" I yelled

"Atemu" someone said

I turned my head to see my father, he walked up to me with sadden eyes. Anubis growled at me then left the room. Tears of anger and sadness started to well up in my eyes.

"You shouldn't say things like especially in front of Anubis" he said

"Father there has been a horrible mistake" I said

"I know my son…" he said

"Then please help me convince the other gods that the kiss with Anzu was a mistake" I said

"I'm sorry my son…I know you did not want to kiss that women but…a promise is a promise and there nothing else we can do" he said

"Please father, I have to go back. I promised to never leave my aibou again" I cried

"I am sorry Atemu…" he said

I fell to my knees, tears fell down my face…I cried out my heart…I broke my promise…not the promise to the gods but my promise to my aibou. I left him…I left my aibou…my heart…my love…

===Yugi's pov===

I stood in front of a black granite head stone, engraved in the stone read "Atemu Motou beloved friend and bravest of all pharaohs." I stood there in a black tuxedo with the rain pouring down on me, my eyes felt hot because of all of the tears I had shed. Three weeks ago…the doctor told me Atemu died of a heart attack…they couldn't do anything to stop it. But I knew what really killed him…it was Anzu that kiss she gave him…it killed him…it sent him back to heaven… A hand landed on my shoulder, I didn't bother to look up to see who it was I knew it was Joey.

"Yug come on…everything is going to be ok…" he said

"How can you say that" I said dully

I looked up at him, tears once again began to fall out of my eyes but they could not be seen because of the rain.

"He promised me Joey. He promised he never would leave me again. I gave him everything I had to give, I gave him my heart. I gave him my love…How is everything going to be ok" I yelled

I looked at him straight in his eyes, he looked into my eyes for just a moment then looked at his feet. I panted softly as the raise of sadness started to build.

"Sorry Yug…I didn't know…" he said

"Joey I…I am so heartbroken…" I said

"I don't know what to do bud…" he said

I looked back at Atemu's grave, the rain began to pour on us even more. Seto walked up to us and with an umbrella, but I only ignored him…right now…I just wanted to me alone in the rain.

"Do you need a ride home Yugi" he asked

"No I'll be fine…you guys go on ahead" I said

They were about to say something but, they dropped it then left. It started to rain harder, all of the strength in my body finally gave out. I fell to my knees and started to cry heavily.

"Atemu you fucking bastard you promised you would never leave me" I yelled

I started to punch on his headstone, my tears fell on the stone.

"You swore on the millennium puzzle, you swore Atemu" I said

I stopped, my hands started to bleed. The crimson liquid seeped into the engravings of the stone making the "Atemu" stand out.

"Atemu please…come back my love" I said

I weakly stood up and began to walk away from the headstone. I walk mindlessly…I didn't want to go back to the apartment…it hurts to be in that empty apartment…I couldn't go with grandpa, I would only cry in front of him and I don't want to burden him anymore.

Then I tripped over something, I fell to the wet ground. I wouldn't bother to get him, my mind and body are too numb right now to move…would it be better if I would to stay here…would I die…could there be a chance…just a small chance that…I would see Atemu in heaven.

"Look at you, you are pathetic. That is why Yami died" someone said

I slowly lifted my head to see who said that, it was that bitch Anzu. She smirked down at me then chuckled softly.

"I told you Yugi, Atemu should have been mine. Then maybe he wouldn't be six feet underground" she said

"You bitch" I yelled

I pushed myself up and punched her in the face. She yelped in pain and ran away, I growled darkly no I won't let her get away again…she has to pay for what she has done…she made Atemu leave me! I chased after her, she runs fast but I can run faster. I tackled her down in the middle of the bridge, she tried to push me off but I only punched her in the face.

"You stupid bitch, do you know what you have done" I yelled

I flipped her onto her back and punched her in the middle of her face. Blood started gashing out of her nose, it may be broken. That doesn't matter, I want her to suffer what I have suffered. I punched her once.

"It's all your fault he left, you just couldn't keep your hands to yourself you slut" I yelled

She coughed a bit of blood…she hadn't suffer enough…she hasn't deserved enough…I slowly wrapped my hands around her throat then I quickly cut off her air supply. She gasped and tried to breath for air but, I only tighten my hold. She clutched my arm, her nails tore into my jacket. Her eyes looked into my eyes…it was strange…I could see fear in them…fear of being killed…

"No…I can't do this" I said

I pulled my hands away from my throat and stood up. Anzu coughed a few times and panted for air. I held out my hand, she looked at my hand for a few moments then took it. I helped her onto her feet.

"As much as I hate you Anzu…I can't be like you…I can't take a life like you have…I am sorry for hurting you" I said

She didn't say anything, she only like looked at me with a blank expression. I walked right past…even though Anzu did deserve to die…she doesn't deserve it at the same time…I can't forgive her for what she did to Atemu but…I can move on…and try to live life without my love…

"Yugi wait" Anzu said

I looked back at her…I don't know what happen but, she came up to me then I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. Anzu stabbed back with a blood covered knife in her hands, I slowly touched my stomach. I felt a warm wetness coming out of my stomach.

"I won't ever let you have Yami, even if that means I have to send you to hell myself then I will do it" she said

Then she pushed me over the railing, I fell off the bridge and fell into the rushing river below it. The water quickly swept me away. I tried to swim but, the water only forced me under and it didn't help that I was losing blood fast. I felt my conscious going in and out, I felt the water quickly filling lungs. Everything…Everything started to fade…fading into pure darkness…I couldn't help but smile…I am dieing…I prayed…I prayed…please let me be with Atemu for one more time…

===end of part 19===

Cat: to be continued

Dark: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	20. Chapter 20 the end

===Atemu pov===

I floated down a clear blue river, staring aimlessly at the gray faded skies…even in heaven it still rains…I closed my eyes and let my body float down the gentle river…How long has it been since I have seen my aibou…I have lost track of time…It's been too long…

I asked the gods many times to let me go back to the world of the living but, they all said no. Even Isis, goddess of magic who knows what it is like to lose a loved one won't let me go back. Anubis has threatened me, if I ever asked again to go back he would send me to the deepest depths of the underworld. My father has been making sure I am not bothering the gods any longer…he doesn't want to see me sent to the underworld…A place of cold death…but…without my aibou…even heaven feels colder than the underworld…I misses you so much my aibou…

I felt someone nudge my side, I looked who it was and it was a man with long brown hair and dark violet eyes. Underneath his eyes were black marking, he wore golden shoulder spikes with a white tank top underneath and a long white kilt. It is my friend Mahado.

"My prince, you can't keep doing this to yourself" he said

"Doing what" I said

"Sulking around with a depressed aura around you" he said

"…you don't understand what I am going through Mahado" I said

"Atemu…I may not understand your broken heart…but I do know that you will be reunited with the love of your life one day" he said

"And when will that be…Mahado I promised Yugi I would never leave him…I swore on the millennium puzzle…I...I don't know if he will ever forgive me again…for leaving him" I said

Mahado knelt down by the water's edge and gently placed his hand on my shoulder. I looked him straight in his eyes. He held so much confidence within them.

"He will forgive you my prince" he said

"…do you really think so Mahado" I asked

"Yes, if Yugi is the great person I have heard about then I am sure he will forgive you" he said

Just then I saw Mana run up to Mahado, she smiled brightly and jumped into the water which splashed us both.

"Mana, look what you have done we are all wet now" Mahado said

"Sorry Mahado" she giggled

"Why are you in such a happy mood" I asked

"I am always in a happy mood" she said

"You seem happier" I said

I stood up and walked over to the shore, the water quickly dripped from my body. Mana smiled brightly at me, I looked at her and raised my eyebrow.

"Mana is there something you need to tell us" Mahado asked

"Prince your father wants to see you" she said

"Is that why you are in such a good mood" I asked

"You will see, hurry up you shouldn't keep your father waiting" she said

"Where is in" I asked

"He is in the fields" she said

"My prince, should I come with you" Mahado asked

"No, thank you for asking" I said

They bowed then I made my way towards the fields, I haven't spoken much to my father because of him "protecting me". He knows what it is like to lose a loved one…how did he survive without the comfort of my mother…how did he go so long without hearing her voice…I arrived at the fields, my father was standing underneath a tree. I walked up to him and looked him in the eyes.

"You called for me" I asked

"Yes" he said

"…how did you do it" I asked

"Do what" he asked

"How did you survive without mother" I asked

"…it wasn't easy but, I lived in her memory" he said

"Weren't you sad…didn't you want to join her" I asked

"I did want to join her…but that would be mocking her" he said

"What do you mean" I asked

"She died giving birth to you Atemu. If I were to die and leave you alone, your mother would have been deeply upset. I lived so I could raise you" he said

I remained silent…A gently voice broke the silence, I turned the source of the voice. It is my mother, she has the beautiful hair I have ever seen. It flowed down her waist, her amethyst bangs gently framed her face. Her eyes shined with sun set red, she wore a white shoulder less dress which passed her ankles. A soft golden cloth wrapped around her shoulders gently. She smiled gently then kissed my forehead.

"Did I interrupt anything?" she asked

"No dear" my father said

"That is good to hear, Atemu I want you to meet someone" she said

"Who is it" I asked

"It's a surprise" she said

I raised my eye brow, she held my hand gently and lead the way. My father and I followed her until we came to the room with the stone door…the entrance to heaven…the door that forced me and Yugi apart for the first time…I saw a person draped in a white cloak was standing by the door.

"He is here, Yugi" she said

My eyes widen in shock, the person removed the cloak. The person had light peach colored skin. His eyes are an amazing velvet color. Gold bangs that framed his face chibbi perfectly, the roots of his hair are jet black hair with light velvet tips. He wore a white tank top, with leather white pants, a gold belt wrapped around his hips perfectly. What was most surprising was that he had wings, beautiful white feather wings…like an angel. Could this be…my aibou?

"Yugi…is that you" I asked

"It's really me Atemu" he said

We rushed into each other arms, tears of joy started to leave our eyes. I hugged my aibou close to me and he held me just as close. I looked at him in the eyes and wiped away one of his tears.

"How…you didn't…" I said

"I thought about…but…Anzu killed me" he said

"Killed you…that bitch…I swear" I growled

"Shhh calm down my dear pharaoh" he said gently

Yugi's wings folded behind his back, I looked at them curiously then looked back at him. His cheeks turn a soft pink color.

"You have wings now" I said

"I do…do you like them" he asked

"Yes but, how did you get them" I asked

"Letting go of revenge is one of the greatest challenges for anyone" my mother said

We looked at my mother, she had a gently smile on her face.

"For those who let go of revenge, they achieve an internal peace no else knows about" she said

"Do you mean this is how I got these wings" Yugi asked

"Yes" she said

"…what is going to happen to Anzu" he asked

"Someone witness the woman throwing Yugi's body into the river. The also made connections to why Atemu had a heart attack. Anzu will face her punishment soon" my father explained

"Well that is good to hear" I said

I placed a kiss on my abiou's forehead. His cheeks soon began to turn a darker shade of pink. My mother and father giggled lightly.

"I can see now you both love each very much" my mother said

"We do" Yugi said

"We will give you two some privacy" my father said

I looked at them, they left with smiles on their face. I turned back to the angel in my arms. I looked back, he stared into my eyes while I stared into his. I hugged him closer and kissed his pale lips softly, he wrapped his arms around my neck and he started to kiss me back. I let one arm go and I slowly brushed my hands against my aibou's wing, It felt so soft, softer then a cloud here in heaven. We broke the kiss and started to pant for breath.

"I love you my pharaoh" Yugi said

"I love you too my aibou" I said

I kissed him on the forehead and he blushed once more. I let go of him and held his hand. He looked at me with curious eyes.

"Where are you taking me" he asked

"To the gods, I must thank them for bringing you to heaven." I said

"I am happy to be in your arms once more my love." He said

"Now heaven is finally perfect" I said

We shared a kiss, a kiss that seemed to last years and years. Heaven was utter perfection, I came back with my love.

===the end===

Hikira: THAT'S IT!

Cat: what else were you expecting?

Hikira: a squeal?

Cat: sorry but no dice

Yami: *staring at Cat*

Cat: …

Yami: …

Cat: …

Yami: ...

Cat: what?

Yami: you are making a new series aren't you?

Cat: X3 maybe

Yugi: I swear if you make me a stripper again-

Cat: it's not that

Yugi: then what is it?

Cat: you will see X3

Yugi: *pouts* I better not be a stripper

Cat: *chuckles*

Dark: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


End file.
